Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure
by infinitestories
Summary: <html><head></head>after a terrible fate happened to Ocean Beach, three kids cast away to many worlds to seek vengence against a certain villain. join Taios, Cyclone, and Artemis on an epic Journey of all time! btw i've rated it fer T OCxOCxOC</html>
1. Prologue: the Tragic event part:1

Kingdom hearts: the Ultimate Adventure

Summary: what would happen if you can change the fate of history and be a part of it? join Taios, Cyclone, and Artemis on an epic journey of all time!

* * *

><p>Me: Hey guys, can ye do the disclaimer?<p>

Taios: eh, why not :)

Cyclone: Datazeroone doesn't own Kingdom hearts-

Taios:Team Fortress 2 and Thekeeperofkh1 OC characters-

Artemis: But he does own Taios and Cyclone, thekeeperofkh1 owns me! :D

Taios: there we did the Disclaimer, now you have to pay us money! :D

Me: why?

Vanitas: (in the shadows) heh heh heh heh heh!

Me: huh! did you guys here something?

Artemis: ? i didn't hear anything

Me: ;-/...:D ok on to the story and i'm not paying you! :(

Taios: *grumbling* (thinking) you still owe us money!

* * *

><p><strong>tick,tock,tick,tock,tick,tock<strong>

"Good day, you big head whankers! You wanna hear a touchin story?" said Sniper

_(in case if yur noobs and/or dumbassess, Sniper is from Team fortress_ 2)

_he pointed to a bookshelf next to the fireplace that the books were outta line. the books said on there covers; time-travel for morons, how to out-smart a bullet from the pro's, the never-ending story part 4: the end, and a book with a blue-ish hollow heart._

"here's a touchin story."

_he picked the blue heart book and opened it while he sat down._

"once apon a time."

Prologue chapter 0: the tragic event part:1

(Taios's P.O.V.)

_we were in a world that what seemed to look like a forest somewhere and we were having a campfire at night._

"Taios, can you and Cyclone tell me how all 3 of us got on this crazy adventure?" asked Artemis

"huh? why?"

" Oh come on, we've been best friends for 4 years and you've obiviously been secretive to me lately!"

"ah come on bud tell her, she has the right to know. i mean it's not the end of all worlds yet." said Cyclone

"well i guess it wouldn't hurt, all right i'll tell ye how it happened. it all started years back when everything to us, we thought us fantasy..."

* * *

><p>(4 years earlyier)<p>

_i was finally getting Kingdom hearts Re: coded and Birth by sleep! the video game store __( i can't say the name of the store cause of its copyrights)__ had only few games in stock._

" i can't wait to buy it! :D i've waited for 6 months for these games to come out!"

_while i walked inside the cashier looked like in his mid to late-30's. he was wearing a hawiian t-shirt,shorts and sandels._

"hey Taios, come to buy those games huh?"

"has it come out yet tim?"

"umm sorry kiddo there was another customer who got here first, tough luck kid!" Tim said

"*sighing in disappointment* i've been waiting for a while for these games to come out!"

"hmm...well there are 2 games that i've been saving, but i'm not sure you'll like it."

"why not?"

"because even though these were the first created by the company, the kinks weren't entirely worked out." Tim said in disappointment

"I don't care, i've waited for these games to come here and i'm not leaving till i do!"

"*sigh* ok, that'll be $29.95"

_after i paid tim and went in the back to get the 2 games, another customer came inside. but what i saw shocked me, it was Vanitas! i thought he was just a videogame character, i guess the video game corperation was wrong. he looked at me with that creepy mask on his dumbass face __(i'm not saying that about sora, he's awsome!)__. i froze with terrible fear that the thought of destroying me and this store would freak me out. then he said this to me..._

"hmph well, well, what do we have here? another _**one**_? i guess he was right about this world having a stronger prescents similar to _**It**_."

"what do you want Vanitas? why are you here!"

"! you know who i am?"

"of course i know you!, everybody on this world dispise's you and your master!"

_then, he sommoned a dark corridor and said..._

"Hmph, then this world as you say, will be plunged into the eternal abyss of darkness. then we'll see how long this world will last" :)

_he went though and the corridor and vanished. tim came just after the portal dissapated._

"here's yur game bud :)...:( you alright man? you look like you've seen a ghost."

"yur not far off, tim"

"well you should get yurself walking, that always calmes my nerves :)"

"thanks, for trying to help me feel better bud :)"

"hey no problem, if there's anything you need just let me know ok?"

"alright, thanks tim, see ya!"

_i left the store and headed to the beach to play them._

* * *

><p>(Cyclone's P.O.V)<p>

_i was finally getting home so that i can play my Megaman and kingdom hearts games. My friend Taios is about to get re: coded and birth by sleep. Then i heard some strange yet familiar voises in the barren area shortcut. but what i saw shocked me as the 2 figures were Vanitas and Xehanort before he took over terra's body. I hid in my old hiding spot where no one can find me so that i wouldn't be seen by them, and they were saying..._

"what do you make of your findings?" said Xehanort

"I found a boy simmiliar to _**him**_, but much more stronger than _**that**_" said vanitas

"Hmm... then perhaps it is time to see...if he has the poteintal to create an even stronger _**one**_! go back to Ocean Beach and cause him to create _**that**_! And if he fails, then the storm within him will be wiped off of the face of the world!" :D

_Xehanort vanished in the dark corridor that he summoned, then vanitas created it. when he went through i said to myself looking down on the ground..._

i'm sorry mom,dad,sis, and bro i have to stop them!

_luckily, i ran through the portal just before it closed. after i ran through, the place i was in looked like a beach town._

"so i guess this is O.B. Taios lives here too, so i better find him and tell him about what's happening!"

* * *

><p>(Artemis's P.O.V)<p>

_i was writing a song for my parents after i ate my lunch, then i felt a earthquake that it destroyed my stuff in my room, luckly i was outside and my parents were working cause it's friday. _

"Grrr! this is pissing me off! that quake ruined my sisters collection of kingdom hearts games

my beautiful room!"

_my sister and father died in a car accident 3 years ago and my mom and i were devistated. i cryed after my sister's stuff was destroyed. then i heard a faint but rising voise comming from the shadows. that voise stroke fear into my very soul thinking of one person who had that type of sinister voise. then the figure approched me, it was old man Xehanort from the kingdom hearts series! he said to me..._

"isn't it tragic, to see your siblings possessions being torn to pieces?"

"xe-xe-xehanort!"

:) "so you know who i am, child?"

:( "and if i do know you?"

"...then you know my purpose for being here."

_then it hit me. xehanort wants the x-blade to unlock kingdom hearts and the keyblade war, but there's only one x-blade in existance...unless there's another x-blade on __this__ world!_

:( "why do you want another x-blade xehanort! why can't you just leave this world alone!"

:) "oh, in due time i assure you. but i'm a patient man, i can take as much time as i need, to search for the other one. however know this, you are just one of many pawns that i might choose to use. trust me, i made certain of that...hm hm hmhmhmhmhmmm"

_then he summoned his keyblade and attacked me. he struck me from behind and i was knock out!_

:( "hmph, perhaps it is time, for her destiny to unravel."

_he summoned a dark corridor and threw me in. after i woke up, my surroundings looked like it had a beach, a pier, a stone monument, a hotel, and palm tress._

:( "man, i guess i ain't in tennesse anymore."

* * *

><p>Artemis: wow, that's somthing unexpected.<p>

Me: what?

Cyclone: xehanort tossing her from Tennesse to O.B. thats what

Taios: hey Artemis, this story'll make you want to use the power of darkness :)

Me: he has a point ya know

Cyclone: ain't that the truth ;)

Artemis: please stop it :(

Taios: oh, were just teasin ye ;)

* * *

><p>Me: ok now that were done with da prologue, people out there who are readin, please review this :) if there's anything ya want me to change just let me know ;)<p> 


	2. Ch:1 the tragic event part 2

Kingdom hearts: the Ultimate Adventure

Summary: what would happen if you can change the fate of history and be a part of it? join Taios,Cyclone,and Artemis on an epic journey of all time!

* * *

><p>Me: hey guys i'm back :D man, it took a lot of thought just to type the prologue<p>

Artemis: :) that's what she-

Me: :( if you say: "**that's what she said",** i'm gonna kill you! :O

Cyclone: hey, don't be mean to her! she's just as important to this story as you are! :O

Artemis: *blush*

Cyclone:*looks at Artemis then blushes back*

Taios:*door slams open!* hey everybodyyy! sorry i'm late. trafic was a real dewzy! :D

Me: !

Cyclone: !

Artemis: ! Taios, when did you get here?

Taios: hey guys, so were gonna do da disclaimer or what?

Me: you seem to be in a good mood lately

Taios: duh, thats because this guy at work pissed me off and was arrested

Artemis: *blush* so, can we do the disclaimer?

Me: ….alright :)

Cyclone: datazeroone doesn't own kingdom hearts-

Taios: or thekeeperofkh1's OC characters-

Artemis: *blush*...But he does own Taios and...cyclone, thekeeperofkh1 owns me...

Taios: you alright? your more quiet then usual

Artemis: *blushes at Cyclone*

Cylone:*blush*Me: :) i think we should leave these two lovebirds alone, while we go on to the story. i have a feeling there's gonna be romance here :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter.1: the Tragic Event Part:2<span>

(Taios's P.O.V)

_i was heading to the cliffs to play Re: coded and birth by sleep till i saw my couison Artemis. she had sun kissed skin, emerald eyes and dark-ish blond hair. she was wearing a blue-ish red jacket with a medium-long green skirt and white slacks. i said to myself..._

"What's Artemis doing here? i thought she lived in tennesse since her dad and sis dyed."

_she looked confused as if she didn't know where she was so i walked up to her and said..._

"Hey Knuckle head! ya miss me or what?" :)

_she was surprized to see me since, i haven't seen her after her dads and sis's death._

"Taios! what are you doing here?"

"uhh, i live here, remember?" i said in a annoyed voise

"wait, are you telling me that this is O.B.?"

"yep, and you've guessed it; the town of O.B. knuckle head" :)

:( "stop saying that! you kept calling me that since the fueneral and it's annoying!"

:) "eh just messing with ya, so how've you been?"

:( "something bad is about to happen. xehanort **is real** and he's trying to search for the other X-blade"

"! i knew it, i had a hunch Xehanort came to this world...i saw Vanitas earlyier when i was buying re: coded and birth by sleep"

_then i saw a kid that was looking for someone. he had light brown hair, orange-ish grey eyes, and was wearing a red over jacket with a blue shirt and __genes_

* * *

><p>(Cyclone's P.O.V)<p>

_i was looking for Taios to warn him about what gonna happen to him, till i saw a girl and a guy looking at me. the girl had sunkissed skin, emerald eyes and dark blond hair while she wore a blue-ish red jacket with a medium-long green skirt with white slacks, while the guy had a semi tan skin,darkbrown hair, semi-brown-ish orange eyes while he wore a black over coat with strips of grey and white,while he wore a golden t-shirt. it seemed like the boy felt sad, yet hopeful and happy and the girl felt dark and evil but also cares for other people. they said this to me..._

"hey kid, you lost or somthing?" said the girl

"i'm looking for someone, can you help me?"

"sure,we'll help you whats yur name kid?" said the boy

"Cyclone"

"buddy, is that you?" said the boy

"? there's only one person who says that,...Taios"

"hows it going bud...? i thought you lived in toronto"

"well while i was walking home i saw Xehanort and Vanitas talking so i hid in my hiding spot so they wouldn't see me,they were talking about if this other X-blade weilder and if he fails to forage that, then the storm within him would wipe him off or something like that"

"so he's trying to destroy our world" said the girl

"you could have a point Artemis. xehanort won't stop till he's so powerful that he'll cover the worlds in darkness again er eventually

"come on, we can go to my place to sort things out"

_while we followed Taios, Artemis told me about her family aftershe said that she looked very angry as if something ticked her off. to distract her from her anger, i asked her.._

:( "did you really lose your family?"

":-/ i guess you can call it a family, i had a huge temper back then. And now that xehanort's real, we have to stop him in anyway possible even without a keyblade"

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_later that had some food;we laughed at the comercial, it was really funny. then i felt somthing in my soul that i needed to run to the cliffs and bring Cyclone and Artemis with me, they weren't far behind me..._

"Hey wait up bud!"

"yeah we can't catch up with you!" said Artemis

_my parents showed up in there car and they said as they got out..._

"Taios! it's after dark and you should get to bed!" said mom

"if you and your friend and couison don't come home this instant, your grounded for a month!"said dad

_then unversed appeared _

"AHHH! what are these things?"

"! quick, mom dad get out of here NOW!"

_as my parents ran,they attacked mom first then dad. i looked down on the ground with the feeling of sadness,depression, i didn't know what i was feeling execpt wanting to cry...  
><em>"NOOOO!"

"...i'm sorry, taios :(" said Artemis

":( Xehanort and Vanitas will pay **DEARLY! **for what they did here! i sware, i will not stop till xehanort and Vanitas are dead by my HANDS!"

"look, i hate that old bag as you do, but there's a time and place for hatered and revenge" said Artemis

_then more unversed appeared they nearly attacked Artemis, but thanks to her ninja moves she able to kill them. then at that moment a light shined brightly in all of our hands and it created 3 keblades; one for each of us. mine looked like it had on one side a golden bird wing the other lt had the back of riku's soul eater. Artemis's keyblade felt a sinister-like evil it that didn't have good vibes on it. it looked like the blade had a purple bird on it, while the tail went around to the handle, it looked like it had purple flames on the handle part and the keychain had a dark-ish violet feather on it. while Cyclone's keyblade felt like it brang peace to my soul. it looked like on the blade part had an aingle's wing while the handle had a black wing on the right side of it._

"! we all got keyblades?" Artemis said

" :( seems like it" said Cyclone

"well we can't sit here and do nothing! we can now find xehanort and destroy him once and for all! :(" i said

_more unversed appeared as they went to the deepest part of sunset cliffs. then as we headed to the heart of sunset, the ground beneath us shook as the rising darkness engulfed the area. when we awoke, we were still in the area but something wasn't right. then suddenly a familiar heartless shown up._

"Darkside? that's it? i'd expect it to be a stronger opponent then this" said Artemis

"don't underestimate any enemy Artemis. i can feel that he's a lot more stronger then the darkside that sora fought" i said

"how can you tell?" asked Cyclone

"because he has the same vibes Artemis's keyblade has"

_we fought it as hard as we could, but no matter how much we hit the damn thing it repelled our attacks with one file swoop!_

"**damn it! **we can't even hurt it, but it must have a weak spot!" Artemis said

_then darkside hit the ground and unversed came out. then it hit me! if Artemis hits the unversed, and Cyclone hits his arm, i'll be able to hit it from the head._

"Artemis kill them unversed, Cyclone attack his arm, it's time to kill tiny baby man :)"

_they did what i planned them to do and that plan worked! however, after we defeated it caused a huge sucktion that we tryed to hold on to._

"don't let go of leg guys; if we do, we'll be thrown into darkness!" i said

_then i lost my grip._

" oh, AHHHHH!" we all screamed in unison

* * *

><p>Me: so what do ye think of my first chapter guys?<p>

Artemis: you made me look evil in this chapter :(

Me: duh that's the point of it. you have to be a little evil

Cyclone: ...Artemis, can i talk to you in private? *blush*

Artemis:*blush*...alright

Taios: whats with him?

Me: there lovebirds ;)

Taios: oooh :)

* * *

><p>Me: so hows the first chapter readers? what will happen to our hero's that were sent into the darkness? what does Xehanort plan for them? And when will i have my $300 paycheck? find out next time on <span>Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure<span>! **please review for more results :)**


	3. Ch:2 The Land of Departure

Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure

Summary: what would happen if you can change the fate of history and be a part of it? join Taios, Cyclone, and Artemis on an epic journey of all time!

* * *

><p>Me: hey guys, we got a guest here today. she's gonna watch this chapter with us :)<p>

Taios: Really? who?

Thekeeperofkh1: hey guys :D i'm glad he called me yesterday since he's been using my characters

Artemis: hey Thekeeperofkh1, did Hikari come with you? i miss her :(

Me: don't worry she'll come in later in the story :)

Artemis: ok (thinking)_ She better come or else i'll kill someone!_

Ventus: So why did you bring us here?

Terra: yeah i don't remeber ever being a part of this nonsense. besides we have to train for being masters!

Aqua: Terra, i'm sure these people have a good reason for us to come here...do have a reason?

Taios: yep, were gonna-*wisper to Aqua*

Aqua: oh my!

Ventus: what?

Cyclone: *wisper to ven*

Ven: wow! that?

Terra: what, what are they-

Artemis: *wisper to Terra*

Terra: oh...

Me: now can we get to the disclaimer?

Ven: disclaimer?

Aqua: ignore it ven, we don't understand this worlds laws

Artemis: and you'll never will ;)

Cyclone: datazeroone doesn't own kingdom hearts-

Taios: but he does own me and Cyclone

Thekeeperofkh1: i own Artemis

Terra: what's kingdom hearts?

Artemis: later on in the story will tell ye ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter:2 the Land of Departure<span>

(Ven's P.O.V)

_i was watching the stars at night to wonder about myself till i saw something awsome!_

"Wow, a meteor shower"

_i ran to the park to see them in better view._

"wow i haven't seen this many meteors in a while."

"those the people's hearts ven."

"Aqua :)"

"and all those hearts are shining hope to other hearts that need them."

"Terra :)"

"...do you think that there are other worlds out there?" said Aqua

"probably, yeah." i said

_then 1 star dimmed a little bit while shooting 3 stars away from it_

" hmm?what the? what's that?" i said

_the 3 stars were getting brighter and brighter_

"the stars are about to hit us, RUN!" yelled Terra

_then a huge crashes hit the park, luckly we ran away from that crash. then we walked towards the fallen meteors; but they weren't meteors at all!_

"people?...my goodness!" said Aqua

"we need to get help!'' i yelled

"i'll get the master!" Terra said

_A few hours later we got them to a guest room. we healed there wounds so they would stay alive. i was getting worryed about them. days later i walked to the guest room and asked the master..._

"are they going to be alright?"

"we will have wait and see."

_then one of them woke up! he was wearing a black overcoat with strips of white and grey while he had semi-tan skin with black curly hair. his eyes were semi-orangish brown. the undershirt was a golden yellow t-shirt and blue geans and black shoe's. the girl had sunkissed skin and he asked..._

"ooohh, where..am..i?"

"don't worry your safe now, my name is master Eraqus, who might you be young one?" said the master

"my name is Taios sir, the girls my couison, and that's my friend. our world was destroyed by those blackish blue creatures with red eyes. that's all i remember execpt for this."

_i was surprised when he showed a keyblade, maybe his friends have one too. the master smiled and said..._

"then perhaps the keyblade has choosen you to be it's wielder"

_he shook his head and said.._

"not only that but my friends wield one as well."

"well, if your friends have keyblades, then you and your friends are more then welcome train with my three pupiles to become keybade masters."

_after he said that he looked exicted like he was expecting him to say that. after the master left i came up to him and said.._

"hi ya, i'm Ventus :), but i usally go by Ven. what's your name?"

"Taios, nice ta meet ya! :)"

_he had a good furm handshake, i think i like this kid. then he asked.._

"so Ven, when are we gonna do the training?"

"not today, because the master wants us to take a short vacation. come on, i'll show you my friends."

_after we walked to the castle foyer, Terra and Aqua were sitting and talking.._

"Terra, i'm getting worryed. those 3 we found aren't waking up yet."

"don't worry Aqua, it was like with Ven. they'll wake up when they wake up."

" hey guys look who i found!"

_they were surprised to see him up and about._

"Ven, how'd he wake up?" asked Aqua  
>"well, he shorta did."<p>

"nice to meet you guys. i'm Taios, :) and i'm guessing that you guys are Terra and Aqua right?"

"yeah but how'd know who we were?"

"from the world that my friends were, we know a lot about you guys."

_i was both stunned and dumbfounded. he knew us? then Terra asked in confusion_

"...then you know where Ven's world is?"

"unfortunetly no, i don't know where he came from."

_Aqua felt confused so she damanded_

"wait if you know a lot about us, why don't you know about ven's world?"

_i cutted in and said.._

"look guys, if he doesn't know. we shouldn't asked him more questions. it's just not right."

_as Terra and Aqua felt depressed Taios cut in and said.._

"back where i'm from, i'm a great chef. i can cook things you haven't seen before. do you know where the kitchen is?"

_amazed as they were Terra told him.._

"sure, down to the farthest rooms and to the right.

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_at the kitchen, i was gonna make my famous homemade spagetti. 3 hours later master Eraqus showed up and said.._

"what are you doing Taios?"

"makin dinner, you wouldn't **know** what dinner is till you tryed my famous homemade spagetti!"

_the master was curious and asked.._

"what is spagetti?"

"heh, just wait till dinner time and i'll tell ya. :)"

_during dinner, the master, ven, terra, and aqua sat down at the dinner table and wondered..._

"master, what's Taios making? asked Ven

"he said something called spagetti"

"it sounds like somthing made from his world" said Terra

_then i came with the noodles and the sause and said.._

"bona petit':) "

"wow! it smells good :D" said Aqua

"here you go, bottoms up"

_as i passed the plates of spagetti, Ven asked_

"umm, so how do you eat it?"

"use the fork" Terra said

"wow! it's the most delishous food i've ever tasted in my entire life!" Aqua said

"yeah, a lot better then masters cooking; no offence" Terra said

"non-taken terra, your cooking is most magnificent and far exceeds mine. is alright if i can copy your recipe Taios?"

"well, it's a family recipe; but since my parents are no longer alive i'll give it to you."

_they all looked sad and aqua said.._

"oh...i'm sorry. :( you must've been through alot."

"at least there's one family member that's still alive otherwise i'd lost hope :)"

_Eraqus looked proud of me; not because of my cooking, but because of my will of hope. then i saw a figure came into the dinner table and what i saw shocked me as Artemis walked in and said.._

"...FOOD!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"heh, that's Artemis for ya. once she smells my cooking, there's no stopping her. :D"

_We all laughed_

"so your finally awake young one."

"can't talk, must eat!"

"wow, she must be starving" said Terra

"are you sure we're gonna have enough?" asked Ven

"don't worry, i made extra's in case you guys were still hungry."

_after a couple hours past and Artemis introduced herself, Ven said_

"well, i'm full" said Ven

"so am i" said Terra

"me too" said Aqua

"as am i. :) once your friend wakes up, you three will start the training to be keyblade masters as well as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus."

"understood master. :)"

_as me and the master left the dinner table he said.._

"that was the most delicious dinner i had in ages"

"hope you'll enjoy copying my recipe for your own cooking; and appearently i'm a cooking master. :)"

"just remember, passing certain knowledge can be both helpful or harmful. depending what knowledge you give. that is something you and your friends need to keep in mind when you facing the tides of light and darkness."

"yes, we will. thank you master; i'm most greatful for coming here and sharing my family's recipe. did you know i made the sause from scratch?"

"no, i didn't. well, what matters is that you can train with me. the armor you and your friends will receive will be in a few days of training."

_while we walked into the exam room, i asked him.._

"master, do you know of a man named Xehanort?"

_Eraqus was surprized to hear that i've know of the old coot._

"yes i do, but how do you know of him?"

_worryed that i might give up too much information i said with hesitatation..._

"...well, that name just popped into my head sir. and well, i want to know who he is."

_Eraqus smiled and said.._

"it's alright, i understand your thirst for knowledge wants you to be in the light. Xehanort is an old friend of mine who has the influences of darkness in his heart"

"_whew, that was close. :)"_

"i see :), well see ya tommarow master. :D it just makes me feel better knowing :)"

_as i walked in to the guest room; Cyclone was already awake and confused. and Artemis soon after, walked in and stood next to him. then i said.._

"Cyclone, were in the land of departure world."

"! really?, so that's why everything is so familiar to me."

"the Question is, what does Xehanort want with us?" Artemis said

"well, remembering what happened when Vanitas showed up; he said that i possesed the other blade. what i don't get is; what other blade?"

"! the X-blade!, Xehanort wants another X-blade! thats the only explaination for him and Vanitas being in our world!" said Artemis

"huh? i thought there was only one X-blade in existants?" said Cyclone

"well appearently, the Square-Enix corrporation was wrong." i said

_suddenly we felt tired_

"alright lets hit the sack, tomarrow we got trainin in the morning ;)" i said

"training? did you ask Eraqus to train with him?" Cyclone said

"ah :D, i love a good training session :)" Artemis said

_we feel asleep after we went to our beds. i hope we can all be masters and search for Xehanort._

* * *

><p>Me: so what do ye think?<p>

Ven: what's the X-blade?

Terra: why are you after Master Xehanort? what has he done to you guys?

Aqua: and who's Vanitas? how does he fit into the story?

Artemis: we told you, later on in the story! :(

Ven: but that just leaves more questions. :(

Cyclone: just trust us ok? ;-/

Taios: all of your questions will be answered later on in the story

thekeeperofkh1: gee i wonder why you've been blushing towards Cyclone in the previous chapters, Artemis? are you...in love? :D

Artemis: *blush* maybe :)

* * *

><p>Me: when will our hero's be keyblade masters? when will Artemis fall in love with Cyclone in the story? when will Hikari be in the picture? and when will Terra, Aqua, and Ven stop asking questions about the story? :)<p>

Ven, Terra, Aqua: Hey! :(

Me: all these questions will be answered and more on Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure.

Please review for the best results. If ya need fer me to grammer check, i'll check it for you :) DataZeroOne


	4. Ch:3 training and wayfinders

Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure

Summary: what would happen if you can change the fate of history and be a part of it? join Taios, Cyclone, and Artemis on an epic journey of all time!

Me: hey guys, we got more people here! :)

Taios: wow and i thought Terra,Ven, Aqua, and thekeeperofkh1 was coming here

Hikari: hey guys...Artemis! :O

Artemis: Hikari! :D

(Artemis and Hikari ran to hug)

Hikari: i missed you so much!

Cyclone: so when does Hikari go in the story?

Me: well, she comes in as a crossover character.

Artemis: what story will she be crossing over?

Me: the "This Can be real" story, **if** thekeeperofkh1 allows it

Cyclone: i hope so...

Hikari: i hope i get to see her later on

Me: ok on to the story

Chapter: 3 Training and Wayfinders

(Taios's P.O.V.)

_that morning, Cyclone, Artemis and i just woke up..._

"*yawn* goood Morning guys" said Cyclone

"ooohh, Cyclone let us sleep!" said Artemis with a cranky attitude

"Artemis i think we need to get up for breakfast" i said

"*sigh* alright, alright"

_when we got up, i told them about the order of paradoxes.._

"during our time here in the kingdom hearts universe, the space time continuum must be kept, we can't tell the master, ven, terra, aqua, or any other kingdom hearts characters that the world we come from; documents story's from other worlds, got it?"

"? why can't we tell them?" asked Cyclone

_then Artemis slapped him upside the head_

"because, dumbass! that would make things worse then it already is!" :(

"OWW! you don't have to hurt me!"

"*clearing throat* can we get back to the subject here? i almost blurted out our secret!"

"! so that's why you want us to keep our mouths shut, you want to surprise Eraqus don't you?" said Artemis

"well, we can't tell him that were trying to kill Xehanort; not yet at least." Cyclone said

_then Ven came to our room and said..._

"come on guys, the master is waiting" :)

"lets go, we can talk later" i said

_when we got to the exam room Master Eraqus said..._

"today we are going to start the training. since we have 3 new wielders of the keyblade, i am obligated to give them there new armor"

_as he gave us the armor, he said as he looked at us..._

"these pieces will turn into your hearts nature, just like terra, ventus, and aqua. later on we will teach you how to use spells on your own"

_when i put the armor on my left shoulder, my body felt power pulsing through my vains. after that  
>my clothing had slightly changed; same with Cyclone and Artemis. my armor looked like the shape of ven except that the color had black, red, and yellow. my t-shirt had armor simmiliar to the master except it was darker blue and white<em>_. __My chest had an x strap with a heart symbol like vens. Cyclone's Armor looked all black-ish white and kinda like mine. his shirt had an x strap like mine except that it felt good inside, while his heart symbol was on his armor. while Artemis's armor looked like terra's, her clothing looked the same._

"wow, we look awesome!" Artemis said

"*smile* so we do" said Cyclone

"now then, since you have your armor we will start the training immediately. head to the training grounds next to the park; terra, aqua, and ventus will guide you there. that is all."

_after Eraqus left and we went to the grounds; terra and co. taught us their moves. terra taught artemis how to use her inner strength, aqua taught Cyclone how to use magic, and ven taught me inner strength and magic. later that night at the park..._

"whew, i'm pooped" i said

"yeah, i never knew training can be this exhausting" said Artemis

"yep it was worth it, though i'm starting to think Xehanort **wants** us to train" Cyclone said

_we all felt suspicious, then aqua and the others walked up to us and said..._

"here, we made these for you" aqua said

"those are the wayfinders aren't they?" :) i said

"yeah but, how do you know about them?"

"uhh, the master told us about them" Cyclone said

"oh, well ok here you go"

_my wayfinder looked black but got whiter at the center. Artemis's looked purple but got yellower. while cyclone's looked silver yet turquoise._

"wow, you made them for us? man, you guys are true friends. lets form a d-link with each other" :) Artemis said

"alright, lets do it"

_we felt a small pulse of power that felt awesome i felt it coursing through my vains 5 times_

"the mark of mastery exam is in a couple days. so be ready to show the master what we learned." terra said

"will do terra" i said

_after they left; we were planning something..._

"alright, after we become masters and when Eraqus says the xehanort's missing; we will search for him and destroy him while defeating unversed and sealing the keyholes in every world." i said

"wait, wouldn't xehanort know of our intentions? i mean we know what will happen in the later future" said Cyclone

"we know the risks, but we can worry about that later. we have to be ready when xehanort uses he's darkness to infect those sphere's of light" Artemis said

"come on lets head back, i bet the master is trying to copy Taios's recipe" :D

"pfft, hahahaha" we laughed in unison

Me: hey guys, thekeeperofkh1 allowed a crossover chapter :D

Hikari: really! thats wonderful! :D

Artemis: when are we gonna see her?

Me: later on i promised

Cyclone: ok, i wanta see sophie too i think she's awesome *blush*

Artemis: hey i thought you were-

(looks at me and Taios)

Me: ok we understand. we'll get out of yur way

Me: sorry i took so long, i was playing re: coded and finished in 3 days! i think that's a personal record :)


	5. Ch:4 the Exam, A new world

Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure

Summary: what would happen if you can change the fate of history and be a part of it? join Taios, Cyclone, and Artemis on an epic Journey of all time!

Artemis: alright! now we can finally travel worlds :D

Me: geeze you don't have to yell

Cyclone: ah, let her have her fun :)

Taios: uh guys, when are you 2 gonna tell us yur a couple now?

Artemis: huh? what are you talking about?

Me: don't be dumbasses, we already know you guys love each other

Cyclone: that's ubsurd, we don't love each other...yet

Me: whatever you say :)...(walkes away with Taios)

Artemis: finally, they're gone *blush* come on lets go over there (points to the couch)

Cyclone: *blush* ...alright

(they sit down and kiss, then the door bangs open)

Me: AHA! so you guys **do **love each other :)

Taios: :) heh...

Artemis: so, what do you care? :(

Taios: hey it's alright you guys are love birds, we're actully happy for ya

Artemis: *grumble* :(

Me: hey we were just messin you 2. oh, the disclaimer please

Artemis:*sigh* fine. DatazeroOne doesn't own kingdom hearts-

(door slams open again!)

Moka: or rosario+vampire :D

Taios:! you guys are late ya know :(

Tsukune: sorry, we were lost in trafic when Artemis showed us this world

Kurumu: yeah! even though tsukune-kun can get lost, i still think of him as my sweetheart :)

Mizore: can it boob lady :(

Kurumu: silence stalker woman!:(

(they start there battle stances)

Me: Hey!...Hey!Hey!Hey! :( no fighting in my center, otherwise you can forget getting back home!

Cyclone: can we get back to the disclaimer please? :(

Artemis: about time!:)

Taios:*sigh* but he does own me and Cyclone-

Artemis: thekeeperofkh1 owns me ;)

Me: ok on to the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter:4 the ExamYokai academy

(Cyclone's P.O.V.)

_we were finally gonna see the mark of mastery exam in person! we were all exicted especially Taios. he looked so enthusiastic to be a master, that we're hysterical. but as soon as we got to the exam room; Xehanort was there gleeming an evil look on ven. when we walked to ven we whispered to each other..._

"{is this the part where Xehanort screws up the exam?}" i asked

"{looks like it :( }" Taios said

"{well, we're gonna stop him once-}" Artemis said

"today you will be examined, for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the keyblades chosen stand here as candidest. this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But i'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort, didn't travel all this way to see youngest prospectors years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready?"

"yes" terra and aqua said in unison

"then let the examination begin"

_after he said that, he went into a stance and summoned 7 orbs of light. then we saw Xehanort corrupting them with his darkness..._

"{heh,:) looks like the old coot made his move}" Artemis said

"{come one lets fight}"Taios said

_the orbs came at us, then fought back and ven said..._

"don't worry about us, you two focus on the exam!"

"but ven, you guys are in danger here, go wait in your rooms!"

"No way we've been lookin forward to this for a while we're not gonna miss it now!" Taios said

"they can take care of themselfs. those 3 have been training really hard since they got here. and ven's been training too"

"yeah!"

"stay sharp guys!"

* * *

><p>(Artemis's P.O.V)<p>

_as we fought those stupid orbs of light, they felt like it brang a toll on my body as if it was draining my strength to the point where i was about to pass out..._

"Artemis! stay focused you nuckle head!" Taios yelled

_it irritated me so much that i got so nearly pissed. then i felt a flow of energy pulsing through my vains, then i blacked out..._

(Taios's P.O.V.)

_after i yelled at her, i saw a flow of darkness coming out of her body, then she was so quick to the bone that she destroyed those orbs in 3 seconds flat! then she came back to her senses.._

"Artemis...oh my god!"

"what...what happened...to me?"

_xehanort gave a little evil smurk at Artemis then stopped..._

"that was unexpected, one that i allowed to uphold, but one must keep a still heart even at the most trying of circumstances. which brings you to your next trial..."

"guys i want to think for a while. master may i please leave to my room?" said Artemis

"but of course, you may leave"

(Artemis's P.O.V.)

_i couldn't help but wonder as i sat on my bed, would the darkness take me over? will i be able to become a master? would things be different if i didn't have this power? but then it hit me! Riku was consumed by darkness, but later on faced it and won. if riku can do it then so can i! _

"i've gotta tell Taios about this :) "

_as i walked back to him, i saw both xehanort and vanitas talking. as i hid with fear, they said.._

"what do you make of Ventus and Taios?"

"they ain't gonna cut it. someone has to break those losers in."

"not here you won't, i have to keep up appearances."

"...i know that. Ventus needs a little incentive to leave home, while Taios has the opportunity to leave himself."

_they walked away and i felt worryed for Taios. as i went to the exam room, he and Cyclone were standing next to Aqua..._

"hey guys, what i miss?"

"heh,:D only that Aqua's master now" Taios said

"and that master wants to talk to us about somethng ;)"

_after cyclone said that, the bell rung and Terra ran up here._

"guys, whats happening?" Terra said

"i don't know" said Aqua

"i will send my puplis to investigate...yes, i understand, farewell"

_Eraqus came up to us and said.._

"that was my dear old friend Yen Sid. which we all know is master no more. but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. that which we weilders of the keyblade must walk. as he says the princesses of heart are in danger, from the fledgling emotions that had token monster form. as Yen Sid calls them the unversed. i tried to pass this news on to master xehanort, but my attempts to reach him have failed. i doubt there's any connection and yet, this all troubles me."

"master xehanort...is gone?"

"here is your assignment to all of you, eliminate the unversed and find master xehanort. Taios, Cyclone, Artemis I'm placing a special assignment for you three. i want you to travel the worlds in search for the whereabouts of master Xehanort. if you happen to find any clues regarding him or the unveresed, make sure you let Aqua know right away. i've opened the lanes between, remember that order must be kept, you cannot tell anyone that there are other worlds"

"Yes master," we all said in unison

"Terra, consider this as an opportunity to change my mind"

"What?"

"You must know, I care for you as my own son. if I can have my way, i would make you master in a second. but how can i, when your so obsessed with power. Terra you mustn't be afraid of losing, fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. you mustn't forget, the light will always be with you"

"thank you master"

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_as soon as everyone left the master walked up to me and said..._

"Taios, could i have a word with you?"

"sure, what is it?"

"I'm a little concerned for Artemis, I have a little request to the upmost priorty, I need you to keep an eye on her and to help her keep the darkness within her under control"

"...ok i guess"

_with that said, i walked with the others who were waiting.._

"what did the master ask?" said Cyclone

"oh, nothing important, lets go already"

_we turned on our armor and used our keyblades to make a portal; after we went through, it was the most wonderful site we've ever seen!_

"WOW! this is Awesome!" said Artemis

"well where should we look?" said Cyclone

"simple, we go to the keyblade graveyard and kill him"

"but we don't know exactly where!" Artemis said

"well, will find it wherever it is" Cyclone said

_we tried to find it and almost got cold trail; but as we wandered through space, we saw it.._

"there it is!"

"Yep!" said Cyclone

_but as we got near to that world, a wormhole sucked us in..._

"AHHHH!" we all said in unison

* * *

><p><em>when we awoke we saw a world that what looked like a cathedral on cliffs, below it had a red ocean and next to the cathedral had barren woods with gravestones..<em>

"wait a moment, i know that world...yeah you guys ever seen the show Rosario + Vampire?"

"i have" answered Artemis

"so have i...this is Yokai academy isn't it" said Cyclone

"you've read my mind bud :) "

"*blush*lets go see tsukune and the others :D" Artemis said

"man your really boy crazy for him aren't ya :)"

"...lets go" Artemis said

* * *

><p><em>with that said we went to that <em>_world. As__ soon as we entered it another portal showed up. when went through we were at the bus station._

"so i guess Tsukune is either at this school or hasn't arrived yet" Artemis said

"we don't know **if **he's even here!" Cyclone said

"lets go"

_as we walked towards the school we felt an earthquake...it was one the students.. it was Mizore!_

_she crashed on to ground along with Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, and even the strong inner Moka! then strong unversed came out of nowhere!_

"Heh, looks like we got company :)" Artemis said

"geeze, our first stop, and our prize is **these** weaklings"

_i wasn't kidding to us the were nothin. after the fight Cyclone and Artemis got everyone up.._

"alright, lets get this show on the road...HEAL!"

_they woke up and the first to wake is Tsukune and he said to Artemis.._

"ohhh...who...who are you?"

"shhh, just rest...*blush*Tsukune-kun"

_as we carried them to the infermery, we left them to rest..._

"gee, i wonder if the unversed did this?" Cyclone asked

"are you blind or stupid?, of course the unversed did this...*blush*" Artemis said

"come on lets ask anyone if they've seen Vanitas"

"i'll stay with Tsukune and the others *blush*"Artemis said

"*sigh* boy crazed girl, fine but don't go all mushy and stuff towards him, got it?"

"yeah, yeah i got it"

"right lets spit up, Cyclone you go to the 2nd half of the school and i'll go on the 1st half we meet back here in 2 hours"

"right"

* * *

><p>(Artemis's P.O.V.)<p>

_sitting along side tsukune was one of most romantic things i'll seen since the anime. i always thought that animes were just fake in the sense..but boy was i wrong..._

FLASHBACK

_i was 5 years old..._

"hey, mom are t.v. shows real?"

"...no sweety there not, why do you ask?"

"because what if cartoons were real?"

"ohohohoho! you have a good imagination child"

"but mom!"

END FLASHBACK

"i guess she wanted to protect me from other worlds"

_then Tsukune and the others woke up..._

"finally woke up ya sleepy head :)"

"who are you?" Tsukune asked

"*walks toward the window facing the ground with depression*...my name is Artemis. you guys were in trouble so me and my friends helped."

"we were going to start our newspaper party, but this demon with a mask created those...things, we tried to hold them off while Moka faught him-" said Tsukune

"but he was way too strong, and we lost to him" said Kurumu

"hmph, he was powerful, there's no doubt about that..." Inner Moka said

"here you'll need this"

_as i handed her her rosario, but she refused.._

"i don't need it right now, i need my powers to defeat him"

"but you need to save your strength...Moka-san"

"...i guess"

_then she took her rosario and turned to her outer-self..._

"i have a question for you Tsukune, where you able to see where he went after the attack?"

"no, he vanished through this black portal after he sent this huge wave of those things"

"...oh, well, thanks anyway guys"

"with that said, we're all better now, but how did you defeat those things?" Kurumu said

"there called unversed, my friends and i have this power that's very special, you can say were wizards"

"WOW, then you and your friends **must** be strong then, **we **can't stop them because we're not S-class monsters. Moka-chan can fight them, but she has to use her strongest attacks to kill them" Yukari said

":( even if she can fight them, she can't completely kill them all" Mizore said

"then we'll help you guys, where's the place that Vanitas sent the most unversed?"

"the school roof behind the Auditorium" Tsukune said

"thanks, lets meet them together and **kill** them *darkness sprouts from her body*"

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_i was walking towards the lunch room i felt a strong darkness pulsing through my vains._

"Artemis...that girl is starting to bug me-"

"indeed boy, she's going to succumb to her own darkness :) "

_then Xehanort appeared walking towrds me!_

"what do **you** want old coot :( "

"Hmhmhm, the one thing that is hidden within you"

"ferget it OLD MAN! i will NEVER be your puppet! *pulsatation of light and darkness coursing through his vains*"

"yes thats it boy, more! let your heart clash with hatered!"

_then i stopped..._

"oh, i see what your doing...your trying to make me spring the X-blade well you failed Gramps :)"

"hmph just remember, that i have a few Ace's in my sleeve boy"

_after he said that he created a dark corridor and vanished_

":(...*shook my head* i gotta find vanitas"

* * *

><p>(Cyclone's P.O.V.)<p>

"excuse me, have you seen this demon? *shows the picture of vanitas to the cat teacher*"

"no meow, i haven't this guy but i have heard of a rumor about a mysterious bald elderly man walking through the school halls. perhaps you can look for him"

"!, thank you ma'm"

_as i ran through the halls i saw Artemis and the others ran to the auditorium!_

"Artemis! guys!"

* * *

><p>(Artemis's P.O.V.)<p>

"Cyclone, have you found any clues?"

"no but there were rumors about that bald old man ;)"

"!, he's here? :( "

"who are you talking about?" asked Kumuru

"Xehanort, the demon who created Vanitas" Cyclone said

"if he's **that** powerful, then he must be stopped" Kurumu said

"*looks at Cyclone* have you seen Taios?"

"wasn't he with you?"

"i think he might have seen Xehanort and thought he'd better follow him"

"come on guys, we can't just stand around here and do nothing, lets find him!" said Tsukune

_with that said, all of us ran to the roof. when we got there Taios was there looking around. then we felt something.._

"! hey guys, you gettin the same feeling i have?" asked Taios

"yeah" we both said in unison

"get ready!"

_then out of nowhere, that big unversed from Radient Garden appeared_

"him?, ptth like this is a problem :)"

_then getting into battle stances;we summoned our keyblades. Tsukune and the others were shocked execpt to be at awe.._

"whoa, whats that thing?" asked Yukari

"don't ask just help us, take down the legs first!" said Taios

_with that we faught as hard as we could..._

"Tsukune-kun!" said Moka as he fell on the ground

"moka..-san"

_he took off the rosario, then we all felt a burst of darkness comming from her...then inner Moka showed up, but something wasn't right. usally she would act normal but this felt different, her darkness was all wrong like it was tearing her apart!_

"Moka are you alright...Wahh!"

"unh, i...think so"

_then came the bad part; her personality literally split in two!_

"! what the?"

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_i was shocked to see Moka's outer and inner selfs to be split this early!_

"Huh? isn't she supposed be torn apart later on in the year?"

"?"

_then we destroyed the other parts then the head...after we killed the unversed we were in the infermery; with both outer and inner Moka sleeping on the bed.._

"Moka-chan :( " said Tsukune

"well that could've gone better :(" said Artemis

"...we'd better get going guys, time to follow Xehanort" Cyclone said

" can we at least forge a d-link with them? it's better to have more abilitys as we go along" said Artemis

"good thinking, ya know what they say, the more the marryier...hey guys we have to get moving, we have to follow Vanitas's trail before it gets cold; get it? hahahaha :D"

"before you guys go we have a question" said Tsukune

"sure, shoot"

"how did you know that Moka-san was gonna split into two?"

"like i said; were wizards and we hold incredible power" Artemis said

"lets go guys, we'd better leave them to rest. who knows how long they're going to stay in this condition"

"before you go, we'd like to give you three something for helping us defeat those unversed. take my mother's pendant, she considered it a good luck charm when she was my age*handing her ice pendant to Taios*" Mizori said

"take this too, Moka-san's seal seems to be broken so here *Tsukune handing Moka's rosario to Artemis*" said Tsukune

"keep this Cyclone, it could be useful with your magic *handing him a triot card*"

"thank you" we all said in unison

_after we walked up to the bus stop we felt a pulsation of power 4 times, that must've meant that we got there power! after we left that world, we look back at it and i said..._

"well, looks like this adventure is gonna be a good one"

"you can say that again" said Cyclone

"yep,no doubt about it" said Artemis

* * *

><p>Me: well there ya have it<p>

Artemis: wow our first world we ever traveled to. man, Xehanort's gonna freak when we're stronger than him

Taios: A-men

Cyclone: when are you guys gonna leave us alone? :(

Me: …..sorry about that

Artemis: come on, over here Cyclone*pointing to the balcony*

*they walked to the balcony while Artemis is on Cyclone's shoulder*

Me: hmph :) look how happy they are.

Taios: yeah, i hope i get a girlfriend; Cyclone's one lucky basterd :)

* * *

><p>Me: what world will our hero's go to next? when will love spark on Artemis and Cyclone? and when will Taios find his love to be? find out next time on, <span>Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure<span>

Me: sorry that this took a long time :( i've been having writers block and i've been trying to think up idea's that might be useful later on. **please Review for more results :D**


	6. Ch:5 The Land of the Four Nations 1

Me: hey guys i grew tired of the intro so i'm saying this instead

Artemis: why did you get rid of the title dude, it's a classic! :(

Me: haven't you heard what i said to the readers?

Cyclone: come on sweety you shouldn't bother him. besides, he manages all our paychecks

Artemis: {Hun, you shouldn't say that in front of them} :(

Cyclone: {oh, sorry} :)

Taios: *door swings open* we'll ignore that last comment and get to the main thing here; the story :)

Me: *sigh* late again? man, we've been going over this for weeks. Taios! you have ta be here at a specific time! :(

Taios: what do you want from me? where i live is far away from here!

Me: *sigh* fine, but if yur late again yur paychecks going in the toilet understand?

Taios: yeah yeah i get it

Artemis: man he dodged a bullet there :)

Cyclone:yeah, who knows what goes on in his head

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_after we left Yokai Academy we felt that we did a poor job. even though eliminating the unversed helped we couldn't help but to feel bad for Moka.._

"i hope she'll feel better soon" Cyclone said

"don't worry, Moka's a stubborn girl, she won't be beaten that easily"

"i hope so" Artemis said

_after going through space for about 30 minutes, Artemis saw something.._

"...hey look at that, a new world! :)"

"really? hmm...that place looks familiar"

_the world we saw looked like it had some tall mountins, oceans, islands, and 2 big walls!_

"i can't put my finger on it, but i think that this world is called the four nations!" said Artemis

"that show? man we're really gonna screw up that story"

"Bahahaha...A-men" Cyclone said

* * *

><p><span>chapter: 5 the Land of the Four Nations part.1<span>

_when we landed, we were on a island.._

"i know we have to kill the unversed, Vanitas, and Xehanort. but it would be nice just to take a little break" Cyclone said

"yeah it'll be nice to just reellaaxx :)" Artemis said while lying on the sand

"*sigh* alright. but be aware that we only have about 2 hours so enjoy yurselfs. oh i also brought these before we got cast off from our homeworld" i said while throwing them there swim suites

"wow you sure do come prepared" Artemis said

"yeah, well a leader has to be thinking of many possiblites that might come ahead"

* * *

><p>(Cyclone's P.O.V.)<p>

_as we changed our clothes into our swim stuff, Taios's swimsuit was blackish white like his over-coat, mine was greenish-white, and Artemis's was violet-blue.._

"...wow she looks amazing *blush*"

"heh, you love her don't ya?"

"*blush* that's a lie, i don't love her...yet"

"ah admit it, you **do** love my cousin :)"

"*sigh* yur right, i do"

"just tell her how you feel, i won't be in the way"

"b-but i don't know how-"

"don't worry, i'll be yur wing-man"

"! really? thanks :D"

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_as we walked toward Artemis; she was playing in the water..._

"Cyclone play with me!"

"here's yur chance bud, yur on"

_when he walked up to her and told her how he felt about her, i saw that they were both blushing. i knew they belonged together the first moment on Yokai Academy.._

"alright lovebirds; time's up! we go get dressed in 2 minutes. so stop what yur doing and-"

_then they kissed! i just smiled and closing my eye's while walking towards our clothes. after we got dressed and walked around the island, Cyclone asked..._

"hey bud, what are doing exactly?"

"well first off; we find out **where** we are and if Aang and the others are here running from the fire nation"

"Well we won't know till we find out...i have an idea, why don't we use those pendants we got from friends" Artemis said

"Yeah! that way we'd gain more power into killing Xehanort easyier" Cyclone said

_after we created our keychains and put it on our keyblades it transformed into something awesome!_

"Wow! this is cool"

"Bahahaha, nice pun" Said Artemis

_my new keyblade's color was blue and had a curve on it, had a few crystals on the blade, and it looked like it could freeze anything with just one hit; i call it snow fairy. Artemis's keyblade looked terrifiying. it had more darkness on it then her first key, i call it hidden vampire. while Cyclones kinda looked girly. it felt like it had a lot of magic in it; i call it Witches hollow. then out of nowhere, the Kyushu warriors appeared and got into there battle stances.._

"who are you? and what are you three doing on our island?" dammaned the warrior

"! {the Kyushu warriors!}" said Artemis

"...We mean no harm to you or your people"

"...please, we're just passing through" Cyclone said

"hmph, probably fire nation spyes trying ruin our village again"

"we should give them to the Unagi"

"please just listen to us!"

"forget it Taios, these guys won't listen to reason" Artemis said

_then again out of nowhere unversed appeared.._

"these creatures again?"

"unversed!" Artemis said while we summon our keyblades

_we defeated them so easily, to there eyes it was a miracle..._

"what are those weapons?"

"how can you three defeat them when we no one else can?

"and how do you know those creatures?"

"to answer yur questions, you need to answer ours; have you seen a kid wearing a mask?" Artemis asked

"...you know of that boy?"

"yeah we do, have you seen him?"

"he said that he was after the one that has a lot of light within him"

"{Aang}" said Artemis

"we have to go now to stop him in his tracks-"

"wait, we have to thank you for saving us it's the least we could do"

"{come on Taios let them it'll be good just to get stuff :) }" said Cyclone

"alright we will, oh we haven't properly introduced ourselfs. My name is Taios, the leader of this group"

"i'm Cyclone nice to meet you :)"

"...names Artemis, i go wherever my cousin goes..."

"my names Suki the leader of the Kyushu warriors. now you have to answer ours, what are those weapons?"

"...we rather not tell you, but since we trust you guys we might as well tell. our weapons are called keyblades...

"wow so that must've been tragic" said Suki

"yeah, and we have to chase after him and his master from each world to prevent a universal catastrophe"

"you must be lucky, surviving a wave of darkness like that...i know you should come at our village to be rewarded"

"Rei, i think that's going a little bit too far" said Suki

"we have to leave anyhow"

_when we turned our keyblades into riders, they were shocked. we smiled at them and headed north- or what i thought was north..._

"do you know **exactly** where yur going?" asked Artemis

"Nope :)"

"heh, i guess that's Taios for ya" said Cyclone

* * *

><p>(Aang's P.O.V)<p>

"huh? where am i? what is this place?"

_as i was looking around to find out where i am, Roku appeared to ease my confusion..._

"_hello Aang"_

"Roku, why am i here? is there something you want to tell me?"

"_i have, yes. i brought you here for important news, you are in grave danger"_

"! from whom?"

"_a terrible boy, whose purpose is worse than the Fire lord"_

"...who is he?"

"_all i can tell you is this, he will surely defeat you in a matter of seconds"_

"but how can i stop him when i know i can't win!"

"_not to worry, there are 3 warriors from another world that have come to this one to stop him. they are to aid you in anyway possible. even though their speech, powers,and clothing might be strange, they always look out for each other"_

"what do they look like?"

"_trust your feelings to guide you and you will find the answer"_

"wait Roku!"

_with that said he vanished, then i woke up on Apa..._

"look who's finally up from his nap, you can't stop sleeping can you?" said Soka

"Soka he's been sleeping more for two weeks now, can't you give him a break?"

"hmph, i agree. let twinkle toes sleep if he wants"

"Roku appeared in my dreams"

"what did he say Aang?" asked Katara

"he said that...argh i can't remember!"

"hey, you'll remember. all you have to do is sleep again, and that Roku will tell you again"

"i guess..."

* * *

><p>Me: heh i can't wait for part 2 can you guys?<p>

Artemis:...i hope that vanitas doesn't attempt to kill Aang, he's my favorite character in that Avatar show..

Taios: well it's been cancelled for a couple years. i have it on dvd so all of us can watch it

Artemis: REALLY! your the best friend i could ever have!

Cyclone: man, that Avatar show really took a toll on Artemis has she?

Me: yep

* * *

><p>Me: when will our heroes catch up with vanitas? will they be able to help Aang against his evil clutches? and when will they leave this world? all these questions and more on <span>Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure<span>

* * *

><p>Me: <strong>PLEASE! <strong>review for more results DataZeroOne


	7. Ch:6 The 4 Nations 2,Tokyo Moon 1

Me: *yawn* morning :-l

Taios: good morning

Cyclone: *yawn* man, what a holiday. I'm glad we were able to get a break from this..

Me: heh, you can say that again. oh, by the way, we have another guest here...

Exemia: hey guys, he invited me to come here to watch :)

Artemis: wow, we sure get a lot of guests at our place

Thekeeperofkh1: (she comes in with Exemia) Heh, nice to see you again...Artemis

Artemis: You're here too?

Me: yep, i called her in to see this :)

Taios: Well, lets get this show on the road then

Cyclone: Datazeroone doesn't own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters-

Artemis: But he does own Cyclone and Taios

Thekeeperofkh1: ...I own Artemis

Exemia: Alright on to the story :D

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V)<p>

_we were going through the skies searching for Aang..._

"Are we there yet?" Cyclone asked for the millionth time.

"We get there when we get there!" Artemis said with annoyance.

"Would you two just shut **THE HELL UP**! You guys kept saying that for past 3 hours!" :(

"Sorry, I'm just getting impatient is all" Cyclone said.

"Well, think of a plan to stop Xehanort and Vanitas from making the X-blade, that'll bide you some time" Artemis said.

_then what we saw in the distance was a small back portal..._

"! Vanitas, looks like he making he's move :)" Artemis said with a pulsation of darkness flowing through her body.

"...lets follow him.." Cyclone said with a little concerned look

_we kept our distance so we wouldn't be seen. he went to what seemed like a boating dock with a fire nation flag on it..._

"Come on, while we search for him we have to keep out of sight. we don't want fire nation dopes on our tails"

"come on, fighting fire nation would be like training with terra, aqua,and ven" Cyclone said

"! You there! you three shouldn't be here! this Area's off limits!" said the soldier

":) looks like we got some company, **BLIZZARA! **wow that's cool huh?" said Artemis

_with that said she froze the soldier solid. we were laughing our ass's off while the other soldiers ran in fear.._

"wow my first spell and i got that right. talk about lucky ;)" Artemis said

"lets not linger here we must find him and destroy him once and for all!"

_we looked almost all over the dock until got to the ship and who we saw didn't surprise us..it was was in defeat and vanitas was about to kill her!_

"What...ARE..YOU?"

"He hahahaha, what a pathetic loser :) i feel like i can tear you to shreads right now...but perhasps you can be of some use to me" said Vanitas as he let go of his Soul Gear

"Who..are..you?"

"My name is of no importance idiot. now i want you to destroy the light of this world,the avatar and his newly found friends over there" said vanitas as he pointed towards us

"Hmph, guess we can't hide any longer :)" said Artemis

"About time you showed up, i was about to get worried Taios"

_then he summoned his corridor with a farewell sentence.._

"At least, try to put up a decent fight next time"

"**GET BACK HERE!**"

"Taios, wait!" Artemis said

_after he walked through, i chased after him just before his corridor closed..._

(Artemis's P.O.V)

"well, looks like one bug got away, oh well. at least i'll have the pleasure of killing you two next"

"{damn it taios why did you have to do that!} Hmph, you shouldn't judge people by appearences Azula"

"now your starting to sound like Demyx :)" Cyclone said

"silence you peasants,now you'll taste my fire!"

(Normal P.O.V)

"Luna, do we **have** to go searching for that strange power? i mean it could be nothing"

"come on serena! we all felt it had an errie feeling to it, like the Negaverse is at work here. i have called the other scouts so that they can help" said luna

(Taios's P.O.V)

_after i ran through his corridor, i blacked out and i dreamt that i was getting my revenge, then i woke up..._

"{i'm gonna kilz ya, old coot *snore*}Wha- ...where- where am i?"

_as i stood up, i was in a park of some sorts surrounded by some buildings..._

"i guess i'm in a new world. i hope my friends can face off against Azula and the fire nation by themselfs... Hm?"

_as i walked i noticed a group of girls in Japanese school uniforms running to something. as they bumped me, one of them with blond hair and two ponytails and a cat on her shoulder said..._

"Sorry about that!...*blush*"

"Oh, no problem ^^...so...i have a question, i just got here from the airport and i'm not familiar with tokyo's places, do you mind showing me around?"

"^^ sure we'd **Love** to show you, right guys?...^^' " said the girl with the pony tails

_they were all blushing at me including the one wearing greenish brown who was goin bonkers..._

"no **I** want to show him *blush*" said the girl wearing brown

"no me!" said the girl wearing dark blue

"no me!"

"no Me!"

"whoa, whoa, whoa one at a time ^^' look i really have to go if you can't help me, see ya"

_Meanwhile in a secret Lair_

"...I sense a great energy that has emerged on earth. even...as stronger then the negaverse itself!"

"Shall i retreive it my queen?" said a warrior in the shadows

"no my queen, send me" said another

"Hmph, you fools all should wait and let her decide to choose" said another in a darker shadow

"You...you two are the ones i choose Malikite and Zoisight"

"yes, my queen. we will not fail you like those fools neflight and jedite" said Malikite

"be warned, if you two fail...you will both suffer the same fate as them understand?"

"yes Queen Barrel" said Zoisight

_Back in tokyo_

(Normal P.O.V)

"Unn, i really wanna help that guy out, he's so cute!" said serena

" yeah,he looks like my old boyfriend"

"Lita, you think every guy you meet is your boyfriend" said Rei

"is something wrong luna?" asked Amy

"there was something strange about him. i can't put my paw on it...but i felt an errie power coming from him"

"you think he's with the negaverse?" asked Amy

"i'm not sure, i also felt a radiant light at the same time an errie dark energy that's really strong"

"that **does** seem strange" serena said

"whatever the case, we must follow him and be on your guard sailor scouts"

"*blush* hehehe i can't wait to see him again" serena said

"serena stop acting boy-crazy, after we find out what he's up to then we can be as boy-crazed as we want" said Lita

(Taios's P.O.V)

_as i walk through town it felt nice to be at a city again, but it wasn't the same as ocean beach..._

"*sigh* i miss home, with all that ocean air and beaches...but who were those girls, they seem so familiar...! i remember now, those girls were the characters of an old t.v. show sailor moon! man, that show brings back a lota memories :)"

_then i heard a couple of screams, i ran to it and behind the bushes to see what's up. it was the unversed surrounding Innocent people!  
><em>"! they need my help"

"Don't worry we are here to save you!"

"Sailor moon! you've come to save us ^^" said the little girl

"run, we'll take care of this!"  
><em>as the girl ran, the unversed surrounded them. as they attacked it did little to no damage..<em>

(Normal P.O.V)

"these things are a lot stronger then the monsters we had to face before!" said Sailor Jupiter

"lets try our combo attack!" Said Sailor Mercury

_It still did no effect.._

"What, nothing...AHH!" said Sailor Mars as she got attacked

"MARS" said the scouts in unison

"**ZANTETSUKAN!**"

_with that said a man with black and white armor appeared out of nowhere with a sword that looked like a key and the monsters vanished before their very eye's_

"Who- who are you?" said sailor moon with fear in her eye's

"...my name is of no importance, but i know who these monsters come from...they're from a creature of pure darkness. be warned sailor scouts; Vanitas will stop at nothing to consume this world into darkness, he is far worse then queen barrel the leader of the negaverse" said the armored man

"! my god" said sailor moon with both shock and fear to how much danger the earth was in

"how can we send that jerk into moondust?" said sailor jupiter

"..."

_he threw his sword in the air and it turned into a glider. then he rode on it and flew away._

"wait! armor guy!"

"hmm he knows something. i fear that he might be telling the truth" said luna

"i'll use my tech gear to track him

(Taios's P.O.V)

"*sigh* i already overstayed my welcome here. since i don't see the other scouts i might as well leave this world"

_as i landed at Rei's temple with my armor still attached, i felt a faint darkness near by. then two people wearing what seemed like army clothes appeared. first the woman spoke with an evil tone..._

"hmph :) so your the power source that's stronger then the negaverse"

"Queen Barrel is very interested in your strength and power and wishes to speak with you" said the guy

"and if i refuse to go with you guys?"

"then she will be forced to send more of us to take you down :)" said the girl

_then the sailor scouts appeared and i felt i had to run..._

"! the negaverse, you are leagued with them!" said Sailor Moon

"wrong, their gonna get shown the door meathead" i said with light and darkness flowing through me

_both sides were fearing me unknowing who i'm gonna attack first. then i quickly struck down those two soldiers. with there last strength they dropped through a portal and vanished, but before they did..._

"Queen Barrel will rule the earth and the negaverse will triumph! Hahahahaha_..ha hahahahahahaha_!" said the girl

(normal P.O.V)

"...well, now that that's over; i haven't properly introduced myself"

_he took off his helmet and his face shocked the sailor scouts as they've seen him before..._

"names Taios :), and i know a lot about you guys. like yur true identities and stuff. for example, Sailor Moon is Serena, Sailor Jupiter is Lita, Mercury is Amy, and Mars is Rei the grandaughter of the old coot of this temple" Taios said with a bragging tone

"And how do you know that! no one told you about us!" said Said Sailor Mars as they transformed into their normal outfits

"well, from the world i come from; you guys are pretty well known in history"

_when Taios said that; it shocked them with surpise! people knowing there identities could be dangerous..._

"ah, don't worry meh lips are sealed. i came here by accident to fight Vanitas but it seems i have some other unpleasant matters to attend to"

* * *

><p>Me: heh well what do ya think of this chapter guys?<p>

Thekeeperofkh1: not too shaby bud, keep up the good work ;) *thumbs up*

Exemia: wow my first time seeing this...are you gonna reunite Cyclone and Artemis soon?

Me: not to worry my friend, our hero's will work together again; i just can't tell you when ;)

Taios: well *blush* lets see what progresses later on

Cyclone: amen :)

Artemis: by the way, when's hikari gonna show? i can't wait anylonger! :(

Me: i told you didn't i? later!

Artemis: *grumble*

* * *

><p>Me: When will our hero's reunite? When will Cyclone and Artemis complete Aang's world? Why is Queen Barrel interested in taios's power? And when will my burrito that's in the Microwave be done? All these questions and more at <span>Kingdom Hearts: the Ultimate Adventure<span>

* * *

><p>Me: <strong>Please<strong> review for da **best** results! DataZeroOne


	8. Chapter:7 Tokyomoon2, the city of light

Me: **III'MMM DOOONE! **XD

Artemis: Oww! you don't have to yell! :(

Me: sorry

Taios: *Groaning* what's all that racket, it's 3 in the morning *with a cracky tone*

Cyclone: We've been up all night workin' on this latest chapter for the readers

Taios: Well can you at least keep it down, I'm tryin' ta sleep!

Artemis: So am I :(

(both Taios and Artemis leave out the door)

Me: {alright lets get this show on the road cyclone. if you may?}

Cyclone: {DataZeroOne doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon, or Avatar the Last Airbender. But he does own me, Taios, and Artemis}

Me: {alright on to da story ^^}

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"Wait, you mean to tell us that vanitas isn't with the negaverse?" said Serena

"*sigh* For the tenth millienth time! **YES!** geeze is she always this clueless?" Taios said

"more than you know :) " Said Rei

"by the way, on your world how do your people know about us?" asked Amy

"I...have nothing to say..." Taios said looking sad

"...Hm, what's wrong?" Lita asked

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

zx..zxzxzxzxzx...zzxzx ...NOOOO! zz..xx oh, AHHH!zxzx..zzxzx Taios my have a word with you? zxzx i want you to make sure Artemis's darkness hasn't gone out of hand...if anything goes wrong,i need you to eliminate her if she gets consumed zzxzx are you CRAZY? i can't kill her, she's my only cousin and the remaining family i have left!...zxzxzxzxzx

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"nothing...I'm fine" Taios said looking sad then smiling<p>

(Taios's P.O.V)

'_I can't stand the fact that Eraqus wants me to kill my only family'_

"well, if your ok then...*blush*..do you...mind having lunch with me?" Lita asked

"...I guess so...but i won't be here for long...i have to chase after Vanitas in the next world" i said while walking ahead

"Oh NO! we're late to school! if the bell rings then we'll have detention!" said Serena

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in a secret hideout<span>...

"i hope you two have an explanation for your failure. because my patients for it is very small! :("

"forgive us my Queen. we were easy defeated by a Black, White Winged Armored Knight with more energy than any mere human can supply" said Malikite

"...after he defeated us, he then attacked those meddlesome sailor scouts with unbeliveable power! :)" said Ziosight

"hmm...perhaps I can pardon your failure this time...but fail me again and you can both rue the day that you ever crossed me!*she said with an angered tone* now i have a new assignment for all of you...capture him and bring him to me :) and the negaverse can finally rule the universe!"

"but, he's powerful and there's no way we can get him on our side!" Ziosight complained

"do you dare question my orders? :( now go!"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile worlds away<span>

(Cyclone's P.O.V)

_man i can't believe we actually beat Azula and we haven't found Aang yet! concerned about my best friend, i asked_

"Artemis, do you think that Taios is alright?"

"Who knows, we'd be lucky to even find a clue as to where or when he is"

"i know but it just hurts me to find our friend just went through Vanitas's corridor- what if he found a new world before us?"

":) then we'll have ta catch up with him by visting **more** worlds. come on put yur Armor on and lets go!"

"but we haven't finshed this world yet, and Taios would be pissed if we didn't"

"Come on, he wouldn't notice..besides the readers wouldn't care either"

"..What?"

"nothing-nothing. lets go"

_as we left Aangs world, i couldn't help but wonder if we did the right thing. i mean leaving without stopping the Unversed..._

"don't worry dude, Aang can take care of himself. he is the Avatar after all :)"

"but...ah,nevermind"

* * *

><p><span>Back in Tokyo<span>...

(Taios's P.O.V)

"*sigh*hahaha ^^ i guess some things may never change :) well i might as well wait till they come back from school...i mustn't tell them too much about their own destiny, otherwise it could change history for sure"

_then Luna came up to me.i didn't notice it but i felt that she was evesdropping. then i said to her..._

"hmph, you can stop acting like a cat Luna i know you can talk" said in an annoyed tone

"? how do you know that? for that matter, how do you know my name?"

"On my world, stories of other worlds are documented in various forms. wither they be in video games, Television, books, or comic's. this world comes from an old television show that i use to watch when i was a kid called sailor moon. that's how i know all about you and the sailor scouts"

_shocked by the very words i spoke,she asked_

"then...do you know who the moon princess is?"

"yep, she's the meatball head, Serena :)"

"impossible! it can't be her" Luna said with a doubtful tone

"Believe it or not she **is**, and By the way, i'm not supposed to be in this picture. i came here through a corridor of Darkness"

"you used the power of Evil!"

"wrong, Vanitas did, i just followed to kill him, but somehow ended up here"

_then those two soldiers from before came through a hole. i manged to put on my Armor before they saw me. then it hit me, i remember something about them that made me want to laugh..._

"GA-HAHAHAHA...man what a bunch of wimps, i can't blame ya though. seeing you two love birds like this"

"! how do you know that?" said Ziosight in a embarresed tone

"that's for me to know, and for you two to never find out :)"

" ugh..we don't have time for this; come with us or suffer the consequences"

"or what? you'll fight me again? sorry but we all know who's gonna lose here...you guys" i said while pointing at them

"we're not fighting you...NOW!" said Malikiate with an evil smirk

_then a hole underneath me appeared and i fell in! before it closed i heard them saying..._

"We finally have our key to the universe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Ziosight

_after it closed, my surroundings were very familiar...i was in Queen Barrel's hideout!_

_then as i walked for 2 straight hours, i saw her, the evil witch herself..._

"...so your the mysterious winged Armored Man who easily defeated my generals...i'm impressed"

"kidnapping me will accomplish nothing Barrel! i can easily kill you as well as letting you live"

"hmph, feisty aren't you boy? well no matter, you will eventually be on our side soon enough"

"fat-chance, i'm going to stop you now!" i said after summoning snow fairy

"you think you can DEFEAT ME! MISTRESS OF THE NEGAVERSE?"

"Shut your trap and **fight me witch, i DARE YOU**"

"hmph; now my generals, i want him alive; knock him out then we will take all of his energy!

"! **TWILIGHT STORM!**"

_then a pillar of the most pure-light and pure-darkness engulfed me with a wave of power and attacked barrels minions_"

"! hmph, **Be trapped FOREVER!**"

_she then engulfed me in a force field..._

"what a shame boy, you could've helped us rule the universe...any last words before i send you into eternal slumber?" she said with an evil smirk thinking that my days are numbered

"just one...**REFLECT SHADDER!**"

_a barrier was projected then it went in circles so much that it smashed the force field__, she was both shocked and disgusted at my power. then i created a portal_

"GET BACK HERE BOY!"

"Laterz"

" STOP HIM, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

* * *

><p>(normal P.O.V)<p>

_then he turned it into a glider then went through . before that, he saw her so freakin pissed that he laughed my ass off in my mind. after he went through, he came back to Rei's Temple to say good- bye, but as soon as he got there..._

"Taios is in trouble sailor scouts, and we have to rescue him!" said Luna

"! no wonder we all felt that presents of pure good and evil, it must've been him!" said Rei

"but why would the Negaverse want with Taios? it just doesn't make any sense" Amy said

"Because ya Nitwits they want my power " Taios said with an anoyance yet smiling

"TAIOS!" they all said in unison being relived

"we all thought you were captured!*blush*" said Lita

"well i was, but escapin is a cinch...but i can't stay here, i have ta go to the next world"

"*blush* but will we all see you again?" asked Serena

"...here i need you guys to do me a favor before i go"

"sure shoot" said Lita

"...In yur hands all of you take this key,*summoning his keyblade* For as long as you guys have the makings, and through this simple act of taking, it's wielders you shall all one day be made...and you will all find me friends"

_as they all touched it. i sensed a small but growing light within them..._

"*blush* we have something to give to you as a way of saving us" said Rei as she pulled something out of her bag

"take this good luck charm, it might give you some help in the long run"

_as Rei gave me the charm, it looked like a beautiful comet was flying through the sky...he put it on my keychain and it turned into a new blade. the blade part looked very dazzling, it looked like the blade was a shooting 's what he'll calling it for now on. then a portal of darkness appeared, it was him_

"hmph, about time i caught up to you, idiot"

"finally! now we can settle this once and for all! Oh and by the way, i will kill your master, after i kill YOU!" i said with an enraged tone as Taios went into battle pose

"...hmph, once again; i'd be going against the masters orders, but so what? as far as i'm conserned, your job here is done" he said while summoning his soul gear

"! scouts transform!"

_as they transformed, they were engulfed by a warming light. after that they came up to Taios_

"don't worry, we'll help you against this creep" said sailor moon

_as he nodded..._

"hmph, too slow...GO!"

_he shot a dark ball of fire that split into 6 times and hit nearly all of us.._

"! GUYS!...YOU...WILL...PAY VANITAS!"

_a pulsastion of light and darkness flowing through him..._

"hmhmhm, go ahead...!"

_then he quickly vanished and struck him down. after the fight..._

"...hahahahahaha, you almost did it Taios, and all it took was your pain against your friends" said Vanitas as he quickly got up

" i **will** have my revenge against YOU AND XEHANORT! mark my words, i will create the X-BLADE, and i'll use it to save the worlds from your masters hands!" said Taios with an enraged tone

'x-blade?...it must be powerful if taios uses it to make justice' Luna thought as it shocked her

"ha-ha-ha-ha-hahaha well...good luck with that" said vanitas as he opened a dark corridor

"! STOP!"

_but it was too late, he vanish and the portal closed_

"grahh, he'll pay for this"

_as taios healed the scouts, and got ready to leave..._

"...before i go, there's one favor in particular that i need you to do for me, close your eye's all of you, you too luna"

"why?"

"just trust me on this ok?"

_as soon as they did, i touched their heads with light and they all fell to the ground asleep_

"they can not know what happened here with me in the picture, i'm sorry guys"

_as i left the world behind me it looked like it has some buildings, a park, and a black skull with red and blue light within it. i felt a pulsation of light 4 times, that must've meant i got the scouts gliding through the vast void of space for 4 hours i finally came to a world that i was familiar with...Radient Garden. i hope my friends made it there before me._

* * *

><p>(Artemis's P.O.V)<p>

"*wisiling* we're finally here! :) i have a feelin in meh gut that Taios is here"

"how do you know?"

"Cyclone, there's a lot that you don't know about family"

_i saw Ven running towards the way to the castle. then i heard something.._

"! Artemis, Cyclone!"

"! Taios!" said Cyclone

"we finally caught up with each other, so have you guys finished Aangs world or what?"

_i had to think of something! if Taios knew we couldn't finish..._

"we couldn't do it, but we had a good reason...Vanitas"

"! so i missed him by the mark huh? well you guys tried your best, i'm sure that bastard will get his just desserts"

"so Taios, Where did you end up after you chased him?"

"Tokyomoon"

"? tokyo? but didn't the earth fell into darkness?"

"i said Tokyo**Moon**, ya know the show sailor moon?"

"oh...well alright eh-heh ^^* come on we have to follow ven"

(Cyclone's P.O.V)

_as we walked past merlin's house, i felt that Artemis is acting a little strange ever since we fought Azula..._

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"_you have no right to Rule this world Azula, you and your father's incompetents is worth NOTHING!" she said with darkness pulsing through her_

"_Artemis, i think you fought enough, your darkness is starting to smell and show"_

"_Yeah so what? at least i'll have the pleasure of killing the person i hate so much back at home :)"_

"_No please, have mercy :( i beg of you!"_

"_Artemis stop, we already won" _

_as we walked away..._

"_hmph, just remember witch, i will haunt you till the day you die :)"_

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"hm? isn't that Aqua?" said Artemis<p>

"hey it is...HEY AQUA!" said Taios

"! guys...so have you guys found clues to Master Xehanort's warabouts?"

"...no, but we **have** found something regarding the Unversed. there's this kid in a mask who's going around a bunch of worlds sending the unversed to sow seeds of darkness into people...he's wearing a red and black bodysuit with a purple-ish red skirt. be warned he's really strong" said Taios

_shocked by the words my bud said, Aqua said..._

"Taios, return home with Cyclone and Artemis, you need to keep out of Harms way"

"...sorry Aqua, we can't do that, we have a score to settle with him that must be dealt with swiftful vengenge" said Taios

"What do you mean?"

"we can't tell you just yet. at least till the time is right" said Artemis

_as we walked, and aqua went to the castle, Taios said.._

"Guys, we split up again and meet with the Terra, aqua, and ven got it?"

"yep" we both said in unison

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V)<p>

"i just hope i was doing the right thing by splitting us up...hm?"

_i noticed two girls one w/ pale white skin with blond hair and the other was a bit of blond with a lot of dark hair walking past me, then i came up to them with a little consern_

"...you two should get inside, it's dangerous out here"

"but this is our play-spot mister, can we play at least a bit longer?" said the black haired girl

"...i guess kid, but before that, i need you to do me a little favor"

"what is it sir?"

_i summoned my key and held it out to the kid with black hair..._

"touch this, and the light and dark will be your guild against those monsters. and your friend will always be safe"

"really?" the black haired girl asked in disbelief then excitement

"yeah ^_^...whats your name by the way?"

"i'm Sophie, and that's my best friend Hikari ^_^ whats your name?"

"i'm Taios nice to meet you kid...!"

_after she touched my keyblade; to the corner of my eye, it was __him again__..._

"...run...RUN NOW!"

_with fear in their hearts, they ran as fast as they could...after i attempted to chase Vanitas, i was at the place where we were sopposed to meet...then a strange vortex appeared..._

"...there's something strange about this...!"

_soon a group of dusk's, armored knights, and samurai's emerged out of the vortex in attack possisition _(in case ya fergot; dusk's and samurai's are nobodies, armored knights's are Heartless)

"! heartless, nobodies? where'd they come from?"

_as i defeated them, more of them appeared.._

"damn, must be a dementional rift that's sendin those freaks to the past"

_then as soon as i defeated them again, a unusual energy emitted from it..._

"gahhh...AHHHH..."

* * *

><p>Me: *yawn* done and done...<p>

Cyclone: so that's how Sophie got the keyblade's power, she got it from taios

(taios and artemis enter the room)

Taios: so guys, what we miss?

Me: heh, just read and you'll find out for yur self

Artemis: ...! wow Vanitas gets his ass kicked by taios...awesome :)

* * *

><p>Me: so where or when is taios transported? when will he be reunited? and when will he see sophie again? all these questions and more on Kh: the ultimate adventure<p>

Me: **review** for da best results ==*


	9. Chapter:8 Future Shock

Me: hey guys, i gots a little twist fer ya

Taios: what me goin through time by accident?

Me: yur on da mark kiddo

Artemis: are you now making me meet hikari now, i'm getting real impatient here

Me: trust me you'll see her :)

Artemis: ...i guess so

Me: :) disclaimer time [ha-ha]

Taios: Datazeroone doesn't own kingdomhearts or any of it's characters-

Artemis: but he does own taios and cyclone

Cyclone: thekeeperofkh1 owns Artemis, and by the way if you readers happen to come across a story called this can be real i would suggest readin it

Me:...ok on to da story ^_^

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V.)<p>

_after i got sucked in the vortex it felt really painful, like it was constantly hitting my brain...then it stopped..i got up afterwards..._

"ahh...what-where..am i?...i guess i'm in the future then"

_as soon as i got up i noticed Master Yen Sid's tower at the distance..._

"Master Yen Sid's tower, i'd better pay him a visit"

_as i walked through the doors and defeat heartless i finally came to Yen Sids door. i decided to be polite and knock on it..._

"...come in, ah Taios. years ago Eraqus has told me much about you...your friends have direly missed you ever since you traveled here to the future" said yen sid as i walked in

"...sir, i came here by accident. i'm merely guessing, but i think HE came to the future as well..ya know vanitas"

"hmm...this could be a problem. Vanitas sendng his hords of those flegiling creatures"

"espacilly since the orginization is now sending nobodies and heartless to the worlds. i have to be extra carefull now since i have the X-blades power"

"...with that said, i need you to assist two keyblade wielders to which you are familiar with; Sophie and Hikari. in case if Vanitas attempts to obtain the X-blades power from Sophie"

"! how come hikari has one? i didn't give her the power."

"your best friend Cyclone is the one who gave it to her"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile back in time<span>...

(normal P.O.V)

"we make a great team"

"sure do ^_^...oh i got you these tickes"

"? what are they for?"

"he said- he said to take 2 grown ups" said ven as he handed them to terra and aqua

"you mean us?..a heheh" said aqua

"listen Ven, we need to get you four home...Cyclone where's Taios?"

"hm? ! look Taios's keychains!" Ven said

_all of them saw taios keychains of horizon's eclipse, snow fairy and shooting star_

"...is Taios alright?" said Artemis in worry

"...i sure he's fine" said terra

"anyways, it's fine aqua. that guy in the mask is history, he'll never bad-mouth tera again-"

"! you saw that boy in the mask?"

"ye-yes-"

"we saw him as well, and besides terra knowing his name, his name is Vanitas" said Artemis

"...Ven, Cyclone, artemis, you three let Aqua take guys home...we have a dangerous task ahead of us"

"And what is this dangerous task terra. that's not something the master wanted you to do"

"it may be a different route but i'm fighting the darkness"

"i'm not so sure, i've been to the same worlds as you and i've seen what you've done"

"OK i think we've seen enough, come on Cyclone lets leave"

5 minutes later

"! Cyclone, do you feel that?"

" yeah, it feels like Taios's power being passed...!"

_then two girls passed by and one of them came up to Artemis_

"...do you know where a guy having a Armor piece like you guys? because we want to play with him" said the black haired girl

"! you've seen taios?"

"*noded* we saw a scary guy in a mask, and he warned us to run away" said the blond haired girl

"what's yur name kid?" said Artemis

"Hikari, nice to meet you two"

"...here, you both can protect each other hikari *summoning his keyblade*"

_Hikari remembered Sophie doing the same thing by touching Cyclone's keyblade_

* * *

><p><span>Back in Yen Sid's Tower in the Future<span>...

(Taios's P.O.V)

"i hope that sophie and Hikari can help sora on-hm?"

"...it seems our guest's have arrived...i have been expecting them"

_as the group entered, the familiar characters along with some new characters came inside...sure enough it was my old friends Serena, Lita,Trista, Rei, Mina, Rini,and the 2 cats luna and Artemis..._

"! Serena, it's great ta see ya ^_^"

"? i'm sorry, have we met?" said serena in confusion

_i slowly walked away with deppression since recalling what happened earlier_

"oh, my bad :("

"now then, i know what you are going to ask sailor moon, but now is not the time for questions"

"but who are you and how do you know about sailor moon?" asked amy

"i'll tell ya. this is Master Yen Sid, his ability with the stars has vast knowlege about the forces of light and darkness Amy. as you all forgotten, my name is Taios, a while back at the point of queen barrel, you guys were attacked by powerful monsters called unversed. lucky for me i saved yur asses from being killed"

"! then i guess we owe a lot then" said Rei

"...Master, i am the gaurdien of time. i did not foresee the distruction of our world, or any events simmiliar to this, why is that?"

"yes i know Trista, Taios will explain"

"...i'm guessing but did that witch malificent cast your world into darkness?"

"! you know of that witch?"

"? it's common knowlege on my world- or what was left of it :("

"? what do you mean 'your world'? and what does that witch want?"

"i'll explain, at one time the earth was a big planet filled with light...but in the later years, people got really greedy, and it's evil covered it with darkness, and you get da picture"

_understanding my explaination, luna finally asked..._

"i see, so what now? i mean the sailor scouts can't transform"

"yeah, and all i have...is this sir" said serena

_she then held out her hand and summoned her shooting star keyblade..._

"i see you've learned how to summoned your hidden power called the keyblade" said Yen Sid

"! Malifiecent said the exact same thing! what **is **the keyblade?" said Rini

"about time you talked kid"

"...the keyblade is a weapon of great power...but there are those who's hearts are corrupted with darkness who will stop at nothing to obtain it"

"so their are those who have this power as well as Rini and Serena" said Trista

"yep, Lita, Mina, Rei, Amy, and yours trully"

_after Yen Sid explained to Serena and the others about sora, the heartless and nobodies, i decided to tell them my adventures so far. Trista kinda understood of my whole ordeal, but the others were baffled..._

"now then i think you are ready to face the lanes between"

"but sir, i'm the only one besides Sora who can do that"

"not to fear, i will send you to where Sophie is, then you can worry about traveling"

"thank you sir"

_as the scouts and cats walked out Yen Sid got up and said..._

"Taios, no matter the cost, you must not tell Sophie about her true identity. it is very dangerous to do so"

"yes, i'll watch her, thank you Master"

* * *

><p>Me: Done and Done<p>

Taios: wow that was unexpected

Cyclone: you tellin me

* * *

><p>Me: what ordeals lay ahead for our heroes? why is Yen Sid ordering Taios not to tell Shopie about her true identity? and when will my paycheck come in da mail? find out on <span>Kingdom Hearts: the ultimate adventure<span>


	10. Chapter:9 Pirate's Ahoy

Artemis: FINALLY i got to see Hikari!

ME: in da future here, not the story we'll be seeing her more offen ^_^

Artemis: ! REALLY? YUR AWESOME! (starts hugging him)

Cyclone: so when do **we** get in the picture?

Taios: ...

Me: ^_^ don't worry, i'll add ya. now on to the disclaimer ^_^

Artemis: datazeroone doesn't own kingdomhearts or any of it's characters

Taios: but he does own me and cyclone

Cyclone: thekeeperofkh1 owns Artemis

Sophie: ok-dokey ^_^ on to da story!

Me: whoa, when did you get here?

Sophie: i'm just a little late, now on with the show

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V)<p>

_as all of us left master yen sid's tower..._

"Taios, how would your master help us?" asked Trista

"...look"

_a portal of light came out of nowhere. i guess yen sids mayonaise of power worked [ha-ha] _

"let's go guys"

"but...what if sophie's in a place of pure evil? :(" said Serena in a worried tone

"then we can bash evil in it's place!" Said Lita

"that's the spirit, kid"

_after we went through...we were in a place of what looks like the 18th century...it was all misty and dark. it had some cannons and stuff...we were in Port Royal! man it's good to be in a pirate movie ^_^_

"? this place..." said Serena

"seems a bit different" said Rini

* * *

><p>PORT <span>[*]<span> ROYAL

* * *

><p>"hmm...if my tech gear is correct, it seems we landed in the 18th century Cerribian islands" said Amy as she typed<p>

"correct, We are in a world called Port Royal...and it's crawling with cursed pirates, unversed, heartless,nobodies-"

_then the townspeople screamed with terror_

"see?"

"whoa!, it's like you knew what's going on!"

_Trista looked suspicous of me and serena wasn't kidding, i knew exactly what was going to progress. but seeing as though Sora, Sophie, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy being here, it could really screw things up a bit.._

"Come ON! we don't time for this!"

_we ran to the place where sora was, when he first faught barbossa's croney's, then familiar monsters came out of nowhere quickly!_

"! what are these things? and why are they so familiar?"

"Unversed, so i was right about him being here!"

_as we faught; the scouts were having a bit of difficulty beating them to the pulp since they don't have keyblades, but Serena and Rini did the best they could_

" heh-heh**...METEOR RAIN**!"

_my sudden burst of falling rocks destroyed them...then more enemies came out of nowhere, heartless_

"*sigh* will it ever end?" said Serena

"nope" i said with a evil smirk

5 minutes later

"*sigh of relief* glad that's over with ^_^" said Lita

"...hm?"

_i then noticed hikari running towards miss swans house, then a small wolf came up to us..._

"lades you must follow the little girl to the house she going to, she is someone important that you need to protect!" said the wolf

"? you can talk?" asked Serena in her confusion

"as well as those two cats you have, now come on you seven have to hurry!"

_they did as the wolf commanded and turned towards me.._

"we do not have time to lose, taios. we must assist Sophie at all costs from Vanitas!" said the wolf with a glare

"! you know about vanitas? for that matter, how do you even know my name?"

"i will explain as we head to tortuga"

_as we headed to the dock and i glided through the sea i finally asked..._

"like before, how do you know my name and vanitas?"

"my name is Kosha, your existance was in danger so i have sent you and your sister to the world of the future, earth when you two were a born"

"...sister? you must be mistaken...i don't have a sister...do i?"

"yes you do, and she's been traveling with you for quite some time now"

"! no, it can't be! she's my cou-...oh my god" i said while looking down

"i know it is a lot to take in, but you will get use to it"

_then we came to tortuga and my glider turned back into a keyblade.._

"where's Sophie?...!"

_then i saw her being attacked by vanitas, i was going to help her but Kosha went in front of me and said in his thoughts so i could hear..._

_"whatever you do Sophie, you must not let Vanitas know you have the keyblade"_

_"then what do i do? i have to stop him, he knows about Hikari, Jade and Yunaka!"_

_i finally said to encourage her.._

"Use Your strength!" i said as kosha was on my right shoulder

_sophie then noticed me and then vanitas just made an evil smirk with his mask showing_

"so...your here too Taios?"

"seems like it" i said with an angered tone

"Taios?" Sophie questioned as she thought i looked familiar to her

_Sophie was wearing a colbalt blue tanktop with a grey strip, on the v-neck it had a heart shaped emblem on the back. she was also wearing yellow shorts and a pair of midnight-blue combat boots, and to top it off she had a locket on her neck. Vanitas put his soul gear at her throut!  
><em>

"i've been given orders to kill her Taios, and i won't be having you make me screw up this one"

_concered for her safety, i blurted out_

"Vanitas Don't! there's more to her than that basterd Xehanort let on!"

_as soon as i said that, he stopped then looked at me, making him interested.._

"oh really?..like what?"

"don't tell him taios, whatever concerns sophie must remain a secret!"

"But-"

_after i said that kosha gave me another glare, but then i felt the power of light flowing through Sophie..._

"**LIGHT RELEASE**!"

_after she said that her power pushed her out of vanitas's attack range and landed on a tree. she coughed a bit of blood afterwards but she was fine_

"still think i'm useless vani?"

"hahahahahaha...no, i just think your going to be a load of fun"

_he was more quicker than last time, so i ran up to her and blocked his attacks with the keyblade: ocean waves _(if you didn't know about that new keyblade; turns out i might be a little lazy) _shocked she asked_

"how do you-"

"i'll explain later, just let me handle this"

"no you'll explain now!"

_she then kicked vanitas in his gut then did a round house kick on his face. when he tried to attack her, she easily dodged it and sucker-punched his jaw. after that she grabed him and threw him over her shoulder; making him land against the wall. Vanitas groned then glared..._

"this isn't over little girl"

"that's Sophie ASSHOLE!" she yelled after he went through his portal

_i was simply shocked to the fact that she easily defeated vanitas. as my keyblade vanished kosha said to her_

"well now that that's taken care of, i suggest we introduce ourselfs...hello my name is Kosha and this is Taios if you didn't catch on to his name"

"And i'm Sophie, but it seems you two already know that ^_^"

_she then kneeled down to Kosha, then kosha jumped on her shoulder_

"i've known you since you were born, Taios however met you when you were five. in fact, he's the reason of why you can wield the keyblade"

"oh really, so your a keeper?" she said exictedly

_'huh? what's that?' i thought while scratching the back side of my head. then feeling ashamed, i said  
><em>

"sorry, i don't wield the power you do. i'm only a Keyblade Master"

"let me guess, you came from the same time vanitas did"

"your right, i was under the-"

"not only that, you come from a world where this universe is considered a videogame" she concluded

_i didn't expect her to know that, that my eyes and mouth went wide. i tried to recompose myself but..._

"*sigh* Yen Sid told me you were smart and all but how did you know that?"

"because i- well, sorta come from the same place you do"

"...Ocean Beach" i asked curiously

"no, Hendersonville Tennessee"

_'hm, that's were Artemis used to live. i wonder if she's seen her walk past' i thought while sitting down Indian style_

_as i noticed them talking i remembered while having my arms crossed, what happened to Karen before Xehanort and Vanitas came _(A/N: if she isn't familiar to you in the story, then like i said before; lazy)

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxxxzzz"come on babe, lets see zzzz world together" "zzzz xxx know hon...what would our xxxzzzz think? they'll be upset"

"*sigh* why are xxx always think negative? ^_^"zzz...xxzzxxzxxz "! please don't kill her, kill me instead!" "zxzxzxzxz hmhhmhm good choice you ^&^&%!"

"xxzz..! no...no...NOOO! *i started to cry as the thug ran away*"

End Flashback

* * *

><p>'ever since that day, i've been trying to find an outlet; and then that old basterd came and ruined everything!' i thought while feeling aggrevated<p>

_then Sophie__ came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder feeling conserned  
><em>

"are you alri-"

"Sophie!" Sora shouted as he ran towards us

"Sora" Sophie said as he stopped in front of her to catch his breath

"i was just- what happened? and WHO'S THAT?"

"oh, i ran into some trouble but Taios here helped me out. turns out he and i were friends when i was younger ^_^"

"oh, well it's great to meet you :)"

"...same here"

"DARLING! where is my darling Sophie!"

"over here captain sparrow!"

"DARLING!" said jack as he began to hug her. he felt happy while sophie felt awkward

"Jack?"

"yes darling?"

"let go!"

_i began to chuckle a little bit as jack immediatly let go of her. as she gave jack some witty remark of how it ain't gonna work between them, Will and came up to us_

"are you alright miss Sophie? you left in quite a hurry." asked Will

"i'm fine will, thank you for asking ^_^ i just needed some space"

"? who's this young fellow?" said jack as was poking my shoulder

"Names Taios captain Sparrow. i'm an old friend of Sophie's :)"

_then sophie looked at everyone then wispered to kosha_

"how come no one else can see you?"

"because i haven't allowed them to see me"

"oh"

"that is, if you allow me to do it" i said looking at her

"huh? yeah sure"

"Great we have a full crew. that's means we can sail tomarrow!" mr. gibbs said joyfully

"Aye, lets Celebrate with some RUM!" jack agreed

_as they went into the bar.._

_'ya know i haven't tasted liquor, this might be great timming for it' i thought while having a twinkle in my eye_

_then Sophie grabbed me and sora by the collar. then she said_

"NO!"

"but we were gonna look at it!" i winned

"Please sophie? we promise to be good" Sora winned equally

"i don't care if your life depends on it! i said no and that's the final word on the matter!

_as we complained Kosha and Will both chuckled a bit as we came aboard the intercepter_

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in the past of space...<em>

(Normal P.O.V)

"Artemis, are we there yet, carrying my buds things are beginning to take a toll on my glider"

"look taios isn't here, so keep your mouth shut ok?"

"sorry...i feel like he's really gone though..."

_then they came to the mysterious tower_

"look Cyclone, it's master Yen Sid's place"

"yeah, maybe we can find a clue as to where or when he is" Cyclone said with exictement

* * *

><p>The (( -*<p>

Mysterious Tower_ (( ==X  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>as they landed and defeated unversed they came up to Yen sids door and started to knock...<em>

"...come in"

"...it is an honor to meet you in person master yen sid...my name is Artemis and this is...*blush* my friend Cyclone" said Artemis as they walked in

_yen sid smiled at them and said_

"i see you two are getting along quite nicely...but i must inquire, where is the third?"

"well- that's why were here sir...Taios is missing and he dropped his keychains and vanished" said Cyclone nervously

_yen sid stood out of his chair and walked towards his windows_

"hmmm...it appears, he has resurficed again...Artemis, Cyclone you two need to aid taios in the future"

"can you get us to where he is?" Artemis asked in curiosity

"unfortunetly i cannot send you through the fabric of time that easily, it might destroy the very universe as we know it"

"then how can we help taios, if he's trapped in the future?"

"...not to worry artemis. if my assumtion is correct, Taios will be aided be the future keyblade wielders that have recently obtained it"

"...but can you at least send one of us to taios for a certain amount of time?"

"...i might be able to...but it will take nearly all of my magic to send you to taios in one piece"

* * *

><p>Me: well what do ya think?<p>

Taios: *sigh* i really wanted that rum :(

Sophie: remember the other story, i said no!

Me: i still thought that part were sora chasing after that cookie was a bit disturbing...

Taios: to you readers who have no idea what datazeroone is talking about, he's talking about his friends story this can be real by **thekeeperofkh1** it's really awesome in my opinion

* * *

><p>Me: who's gonna go through time first? when will the sailor scouts catch up with taios? when will Sophie talk about Taios's problem? and when will Taios drink rum? all of these questions and more on: <span>Kingdom Hearts: The Ultimate Adventure<span>

Me: if you readers want to give me some idea's for da story please review for da best results DataZeroOne


	11. Chapter: 10 The cursed and panancea

Me: FINALLY! you were able ta do this chapter! ^O^

Thekeeperofkh1: Yeash do you always have to yell?

Me: ...sorry, by the way, where are sophie and hikari

Serena: yeah, i want to brade both of their hair

Thekeeperofkh1: their on vacation

Artemis: sorry, me and serena could only come while the others are vaca

Me: hey no problem, by the way guys i'm gonna soon get rid of the sailor scouts

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: look, it's only a layoff, we don't exactly have a good enough bugget

Artemis:...oh, but can they at least visit?

Me: of course, now since we don't have enough to say the disclaimer, we're gonna do the show anyway

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V in the past)<p>

"so who's gonna go first?" asked artemis

"i'd say we flip a coin ^_^" said cyclone

"i have already chosen, Artemis you will go to taios"

"But what about me!"

"you will head there as well...but in a different way"

"?"

"you will head into another world in the future. Artemis, i will also need you to deliver these items to taios when you arrive"

_after that the master walked to the next room and came back with 3 star shard keychains and an old letter_

"this letter will instruct him on his task in his future"

_as he gave artemis the items he created a time portal_

"go, Taios is waiting"

* * *

><p>(Artemis's P.O.V)<p>

_after i was engulfed by light, i was on a ship that was surrounded by unversed_

"what...are they?" asked one of the crewmen

"! hell spat them outta there!" said another

"don't worry, i'll take care of this"

"well, well...artemis is here too. i wonder if you and your pathetic friends can even bother to beat me"

"! VANITAS!"

"hmph, as if another bothersome brat weren't enough..." said as he did an evil chuckle

"hurrrr!"

* * *

><p>(taios's P.O.V)<br>_after two days have passed and hikari is still captured, and as i can tell sora and sophie were worried as well. as i was pacing around the ship thinking of the sailor scouts protecting her, i saw sophie staring at sea_

"Enjoying the scenery,bud?" i said while she looked startled

"...a little bit" said as she gave me a small smile

"...i've been meaning to ask you *staring at the ocean*did you happen to know a girl named artemis when you lived in hendersonvile? *said as we were sitting on barrels*

_she started to give me a queer look at my question, then she looked as if she was having a blank stare_

" sophie! Sophie!" i shook her shoulder

"huh?...wha?"

"you ok? you blacked out for a minute there"

"yeah, i'm fine"

"what was that about?"

"it was- ! OH CRAP!" said as she showed me and saw what seemed to be a person floating on wreckage

"MAN OVERBOARD!" said sophie

"well, the phrase is more of lady overboard" said jack

"what?" we both shouted

_i noticed that the crew and i saw her and had no idea how to get her out. then sophie jumped and she had black wings, almost everyone execpt me was surprised. when she grabbed her, it looked like she saw something and summoned her dark keyblade, but dissmissed it and grabbed her. as they brought her on board and token away_

"sora, tell jack i'm help the doctor anyway i can" said as i wispered to sora and he went to tell him

* * *

><p><em>as i went inside and the doctor left<em>

"!...sis" said as i was depressed while holding her hand

_later that night as sophie came with kosha on her shoulder.._

"taios?"

"yeah?..."sounding exausted

"how is she"

_i can't bear it!_

"..."

"? what's artemis doing here?- wait a second, you asked about her this mourning so out with it man, how do you know her?" said sounding rudely

"she's-...she's my sister " sounding broken

"WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU? WHY!...it's all my fault- wait no, it's xehanort's and vanitas's faults. YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTERDS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS! I SWEAR I'M GONNA- *slap* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" said as i was slapped

"One, to snap you back home Genius because your not thinking clearly, and two because you're acting like an complete idiot."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Stop shouting Taios you don't to wake up Artemis."

"Shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through, Sophie. I've been told that I have a sibling and she could be-"

_she then punched me in the gut and started crying_

"Don't you dare tell me I have no idea of what you're going through you fool." she turned around and opened the door but said.

"There are a lot things you don't know about me Taios, but just for the record you and I are similar and make sure you eat, **none**of us would want you to starve to death."

_as she left the room, i was even more down than i was_

"...uhh, taios?"

"artemis, we're back together...i have some news that might shock you"

"...what is it?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"...no, no way! i'm your sister?"<p>

"easy there, you should rest" said the doctor

"no, i'm fine...but thanks anyway" said as the doctor left

"oh, i just remembered, master yen sid wanted me to give this to you"

"a letter and...starshards?"

_we both read it_

_Dear taios,  
>if your reading this then you must know this, i have prepared these items for you, sophie, and a child named Naiomi jones. naiomi is on a different world than you are on now, and i fear once you meet her she'll be in grave danger...but you have the courage to face any threat that comes your way, and i believe in you<br>Yen Sid_

_we arrived at the Isla de Muerta and Jack and Will decide that only those two go save Elizabeth and Hikari, but Sora begins to protest but sophie grabbed his shoulder giving him a sly smile. As soon as they left sophie give Donald and Goofy a wink as she grabbed Sora, Artemis, and regrettably me because we haven't really made up we went inside Will and Elizabeth where already coming towards us._

"They're after us." Will shouted.

"Go prepare the ship and give us signal."

"What are you four going to do?" Elizabeth asks.

"Give you some time." i answers summoning his Keyblade getting into stance.

"Alright we'll be quick." Will says as he runs towards the ship with Elizabeth following.

About half of the pirates came rushing in with their guns and swords including Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hello poppets." Pintel says at me and Artemis while all of the Pirates are staring at us with a disgusting lust not paying attention Sora or me.

_artemis and sophie both smirked then run up to the pirates knocking out about 5 each then dodging a couple of attacks but getting a few scratches along the way._

"Guys we could seriously use some help here." Artemis and Sophie shouted simultaneously.

_After a good five minutes of useless fighting..._

"! the signal!"

_but we were sort of blocked by all the pirates who came rushing in._

"Um guys." me and sophie hear Sora say as were being cornered. "How are we getting out of here."

"I don't-"

_Then a huge black wolf came rushing in scaring the pirates away from us. Immediately I knew who it was._

"Kosha!" sophie shouted smiling as everyone else is staring at the beast completely astonished as the wolf turned back into cute palm sized wolf then jumping onto my shoulder.

"We must hurry and take our leave." He said.

"Right!"

When we where far away enough sophie went to Elizabeth to ask about Hikari, while i walked to the other side of the ship

"_where's hikari and the sailor scouts?_"

_after we got captured by barrbossa _(i don't have enough buget to explain the details)

"Did you now?" Barbossa smirked with Jack and Hikari tied up.

"Jack! Hikari!" We all shouted.

_Jack laughed nervously, but Hikari was overjoyed to see us._

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" One of the pirates yelled gripping Hikari's shoulder causing her to wince.

"Leave her alone!" Sora shouted trying to make an rescue attempt but Barbossa held up a gun to her head and Sora immediately backed away.

"Now then I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important then their lives."

"Barbossa!" Will ten came out of the ocean pistol in hand aiming at Barbossa.

"She goes free."

"Go ahead and shoot boy. I can't die." The captain laughs.

"You can't…but I can." He jumps up onto the railing and points the gun at his head.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispers to Will.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins. Now on my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker."

"Name your terms….Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes we know that one anything else."

"The crew is not to harmed and Sophie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Taios, and Artemis, and Hikari go free as well."

"Anything else?"

_Jack tries to get his attention but Will ignores him and tell them leave._

"Alright then we have an accord. Leave we shall, but the heartless...stay."

"Barbossa you lying-" Then Pete knocked him out with an oar and laughed.

_Soon we where all tied up in the Ship's hold._

"Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth shouted at him clearly angry.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Sora shouted.

"The powder kegs are ready, Captain!"

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Barbossa and Pete left us with a seemingly doomed fate.

"What are we gonna do!" Artemis asked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy cried.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender."

"Are you serious, Jack?" Hikari and Sora asked.

"Well, your average pirate, anyway." sophie and I smirked as Jack cut off his ropes.

"First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose

this ship!"

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again."

"Me neither!" Hikari, Artemis, and Taios say together.

"Wise policy lads and lassies."

_After being untied, we quickly raced to the deck and knocked each one into the water_.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough."

"Don't worry Jack we'll get the pearl back." sophie smiled. I then saw Sora and Hikari talking and sophie decided to go over there.

"Hello my lovelies."

"Sophie!"

"Hikari hugged her and she hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Sora asked not very aware of what he asked.

"_i thought sora loved kairi?_"

As she smiled at the little moment she noticed me staring at her again.

_then she looked at Artemis._

"I'll see you later, my lovebirds."

_Once that was said Sora and Hikari moved away from each other stiffly blushing._

"Hey Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with Taios? Is it his time of the month or something?"

_Artemis giggled a bit then shook it off._

"No I think he's just trying to figure out how to apologize to you?"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah from want he told me it sounded as if you were pissed." She said.

"I wasn't pissed I was just….Okay maybe I was pissed but I got over it. He was just worried about you and didn't think about what he was saying. It's completely normal." Sophie said.

"So you where never really mad in the first place?" she heard me asked.

"Yeah…."

"Then why did you look so pissed earlier!"

"Because you were in a weird mood and I didn't even know what to say."

"Well I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face." I said.

"What about the slap?"

"You needed that Friendo otherwise you would have gone madder than the march hare." I grinned hugely.

"But-"

"Isla De Muerta strait ahead everyone be ready to land!" I heard Jack shout.

"Well lets go kick some ass." sophie yelled and everyone agreed.

_When we arrived we quickly left with Elizabeth watching the ship._

"Now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever."

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!"

"Not possible." Barbossa said thinking that we would have died.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Donald said smirking.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Sora!"

"Sophie."

"Hikari!"

"Taios."

"Artemis."

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy, too."

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery.

After them!"

The all hell broke loose after that Hikari, Taios, Artemis, and I were handling half while Sora and the others were handling the other Pintel and Ragetti stood before Hikari but before sophie could do anything Hikari blasted them away when Fire Spells.

"Well I know who I don't to piss off." Artemis said slighty afraid.

"True story." sophie agreed then she thought of something.

"Kosha! Reveal yourself." she shouted then the palm sized wolf appeared in a mist.

"As you wish my lady."Then Kosha turned into his wild beast form scaring everyone away.

Except for the one Sora took care of.

"No more playacting now!"

"Thank you, all of you." Will said sounding grateful.

"Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asked.

We then heard the clanging of swords and see that Jack and Barbossa have crossed swords with one another."

"Jack! Get him!" Sora called to him, but this made him distracted causing him to seemingly lose his life.

"Jack!"

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa says laughing, but I quickly interupt his fit of joy.

"No if anything he's the smartest pirate I've ever known." sophie said smirking.

"What are ye talking-" But then understands what she meant when he sees in his skeletal form examining himself.

"Well this is interesting."

_He then rolls one of the 882 pieces of Aztec gold with a slight smirk of triumph._

"Couldn't resist mate."

"Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed."

"See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" The fat cat laughs then whistles for the Illuminator to come forth then turning the entire treasure room pitch black.

"Guys look for two glowing circles then you're find the Illuminator." she shouted.

"What about Barbossa?" Sora asked

"Attack him at the opportune moment." Jack said.

"Right!"After much hardships of finding the stupid Heartless we finally defeated it and turned to Barbossa.

_Barbossa chuckled evilly and charged at us. All of us expected him to go after Jack but instead he went after Hikari and tried to kill her but she suddenly becoming a beast at sword fighting blocked his attacks then attacked him with a tornado spell._

_When he was up in the air Me and Artemis jumped up and began attacking him. When he fell down the rest of got a piece of him and quickly defeated him._

"This ain't over!" We heard Pete shout running away.

"Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?" Jack asked him but Barbossa didn't look like he was ready to fight again.

"Well, enough of this, then…"

_Jack then drops his sword and takes out his pistol_

"What say you we call it-a draw?"

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya-"

_Jack tosses the medallion not listening to him and shoots Barbossa with the only bullet left in his pistol._

"Ten years you've carrying that pistol now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it."

Barbossa looks at Will, holding a knife, dropping the two medallions he has in his hand, stained with blood, onto the large pile in the chest.

Barbossa opens his shirt and sees he's bleeding to death.

"I feel...cold."

_As he fell to the ground Hikari latched on to Sora feeling slightly bad for him and Sora held on to her._

"What now, Jack?" Will asks the rightful captain of the Black Pearl.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Jack said staring at his beauty.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack."

Will holds out a hand to shake Jack's hand, but Jack flinched with his arms

over his head.

"I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate."

"Hey, Jack-good luck."

"And remember to be good!"

"I'm off."

"Will!" We see Elizabeth running into Will's arms totally denying Jack.

"Good for them."

"Uh-huh! Hey, Sora-how come your face is all red?"

"What? It is not red!"

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about."

"I think I know to." sophie said smirking.

"Sophie!" Sora whines.

"Hey wait a second Hikari you're face is red to." Artemis points out and causes Hikari to turn even more red.

"Sh-shut up!" She says completely embrassed that she was caught.

"Now her I defiantly now who she's thinking about." sophie grin madly.

"Sophie!" Hikari whines mimicking Sora causing everyone to laugh except Sora whose staring at Hikari with slight disappointment.

Then a bright light shines throughout the area and Sora seals the keyhole.

"You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to

the curse of the treasure!" Sora said giving Donald hell.

"Yup. Me, too." Goofy agreed.

"What!" Donald shouts making everyone laugh.

_then out of nowhere the sailor scouts finally showed up!_

"ok, out with it. where've you guys been!"

"we were in the brig, luckily hikari freed us" lita said with a smile

"Sophie!" she heard Hikari calling her.

"You have to get here you won't believe it!"

_then she was right_

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY! i'm sorry it took SO long, but i had my summer job, homework, and other stuff so please review and tell me in all honesty about this chapter<p> 


	12. authors notes!

Me: hi everybody, me and the keeper here are gonna make a movie special soon

Thekeeperofkingdomhearts1: yeah, i'm so exicted for it!

Me: stay tuned for all the fun journeys for, kingdom hearts: the ultimate adventure ^_^


	13. Chapter: 11 taios' old friends

Kieth: huh, our first multi-crossover *sniff while tear fell* i've never seen anything this glorious

Artemis: ^_^ this is gonna be the best, p.a.r.t...WHY? because this'll be awesome!

Taios: heh, i'm the one who got all the food and decorations

Cyclone: how'd you two get all this stuff?

Me: we were real frugal with my money and it finally paid off

Sophie: wow...! you got cake with a photo of all of us?

Taios: yeah, it took us 3 weeks to do this

Hikari: ! you guys are really thoughtful

Me: hey, think of it as a farewell present, we will never forget you guys

thekeeperofkh1: wow, that really means a lot to us *smile*

Cyclone: hey, guys, guess who else came here

Sophie: who?

Axel: *came in* you didn't think i would miss this do you?

Kieth: *smirk* maybe...*said it playfully*

Soma: UGH! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!

Mia:please soma, you should calm down

Isacc: please?

Soma: fine

Me: to the readers who waited patiently for this chapter, i say thank you. i had a lotta homework and had writers block and it was killin' me. anyways, i don't own kingdom hearts, golden sun, or anything execpt my characters, Period!

* * *

><p>(Taios's P.O.V)<p>

_after we got back to the gummi ship, and hikari and the sailor scouts went to their rooms, sophie and i were talkin_

"sophie, i gotta be honest with you...i'm not a master...i just wanted to impress you, ya know after you defeated vanitas"

"...*giggled* i understand, you aren't the only one. my friend was like that"

"...!"

_then a flash of light appeared and i was in my thoughts seeing a memory that wasn't mine_

* * *

><p><span>FLASHBACK<span>

"greetings, i'm-" said marluxia

"GAY!" said a girl next to sophie

_all castle oblivion organization members luaghed_

_zxzxzxzx_

_then some of sohpie's memories flooded taios, like a typhoon on mothers day_

FLASHBACK END

* * *

><p>"-aios?...taios...taios wakey wakey"<p>

"...huh?...oh, sorry...how long was i out?"

"about 5 minutes, what happened? that time of the week again?"

"...i saw it sophie, i saw some your memories, your love for riku, being sent here, all that shit...i can't see your entire past but...yeah, leading up to things"

_she got pale then somewhat relived for some reason when i said that_

"then, you-"

"yeah...remember when your home was invaded by heartless?"

_she then had a dull look like i was a dumbass_

"duh"

"the heartless problem started with the old coot and mask ass summoning unversed at california"

"! but i thought-"

"yeah, but we got sent into different periods of time"

"i see, well i guess that makes sence"

_then hikari, serena, artemis, and kosha came in here_

"Taios, may we talk to Sophie in private?" asked Kosha

"sure, i don't mind"

"i want to talk to you, taios"

_as kosha, artemis, and hikari went to talk to her and serena and i walked the ships cooridor _

"Taios, even though i can't remember...i feel that i- i- *blush*"

"...you what-" said as she gave me a kiss on the cheak

"! whoa, whoa, whoa...i'm not the one you love, ok? Darien would be pissed"

"...i know, i just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me and my friends"

"hey, if a friend's in trouble; i'll be there to help" said as i smiled

_as Serena went back to the sailor scouts and i walked to the bridge alone_

"hey Sora, mind if you do me a little favor?"

"sure, what is it?"

"under any circumstances, **do not** fall in love with hikari. you love kairi don't ya?"

_he blushed of embarresment after i ask that_

"besides, if she knew you were in love with someone else, she'd freak" said as i sweat dropped

"! oh, no! i forgot all about kairi!"

"then don't fall for hikari, plain and simple"

* * *

><p><em>as we traveled through space for a couple of days, the ship started to shake, then as i came into the bridge everyone else<em>

"dude, what's goin on?"

"there's this wormhole that's really taking a toll of the ship, i don't know how long this ship's gonna last" said artemis in concern

_then the ship started to get pulled in!_

"! quickly! turn this ship around!" said sophie

"i can't!...the ship is caught in the gravity!" said donald

"taios, i'm scared" said hikari in fear as she held on to my clothing

"it's alright kid, we'll get through this ^_^"

_she smiled back, but then the ship shook even more and got sucked in with big turbulence which really freaked her out. then out of the distance as we were in the wormhole our favorite lackies showed up and attacked the ship while the Shrouding Dark Cloud -Dual Mix- theme from youtube played (come on! it's awesome. look it up)_

"AHHHH!"

"! unversed!" artemis said as sora, donald and goofy were confused

"un-what?"

"look, we don't have time for explanation's, we're going outside" i said

"! but you won't survive!" said hikari

_then me, artemis, and sophie smiled_

"don't worry, hikari. just watch and you'll be amazed by them" said as sophie comforted her

"heh" said as artemis smirk

_then just before we could turn on our armor, the unversed did a bigger attack and ripped the ship apart!_

"! HANG ON GUYS!"

"AAAHHHHH!" everone said as everything went black

* * *

><p>(Kieth's P.O.V)<p>

_after we were going through the hottest desert ever, known as the lamakan desert, we finally got to the grassy plains_

"*pant, pant* are we there yet?"

"for the TENTH, MILLIONTH time, NO YOU MORON!" yelled Soma

"you don't have to yell soma. battling that monster really took it's toll on us" said Mia

"well, it's almost night fall, we should camp here for the night"

"Isacc's right, this would save our Psynergy" said Ivan

"...fine"

_as it got dark, and ivan and the others sleeping we sat around the fire sitting on a log_

"...kieth, there's something i've been meaning to ask of you and soma"

"what is it, isacc?" asked soma

"...how did you two know about the wise one and the elemental stars awhile back in sol sanctum?"

"...look, we can't tell you ok? it's too important to even tell you"

"but-"

_then a meteorite fell near here and crashed with huge force which woke everyone up!_

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"i don't know garet, but we have to make sure that the forest doesn't get burned" said mia in concern

_as all of us got to the crashsite, i couldn't belive my eyes!_

"! it can't be!"

"? do you know them?" asked mia

"some of them, that's Serena, Lita, Rei, Amy, Mina, Trista, Rini, Hotaru and Taios! ...but the two girls over there, i don't them"

_Mia got to the two unknown girls and used ply on them to heal their wounds_

"...ohh, what happened.."

"it's alright, you and your friend was hurt, but i healed you"

"thanks, my names Sophie"

"...and my name's Hikari" said as she was a little shy

"names kieth, i see ya met taios"

"let me guess, childhood friend?"

"yup"

* * *

><p>Me: well, that's all i got for this chapter<p>

Taios: huh, all that planning kinda sucked a little bit

Artemis: hey, cut him some slack, he had a really hard time thinking and planning due to homework

Taios: fine, fine

* * *

><p>Me: what will happen next? where's cyclone? and when will school stop being the dooshbag? :3 find out next time on kingdom hearts: the ultimate adventure<p> 


	14. Chapter 12: the arguement

Taios: *yawn* so when's the party over?

Artemis: it's over when it's over, so get over it

Axel: huh, never thought that you'd be sick of this in a few hours

Me: his party is still going on, till at least midnight

Hikari: that long? Well, it's good that you've celebrated our time like this

Cyclone: yup

Thekeeperofkh1: so when are you gonna convince sora that hikari's the girl for him?

Hikari: *blushing red*

Me: look, I'm doing the best I can. Sora will be with hikari in no time

Kieth: geeze, and here I thought sora would be back together with kairi

Soma: "_" shut the fuck up

Me: *sigh* lets get on with the story

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Taios's P.O.V<strong>_)

* * *

><p><em>As I woke up, it was morning and I was in a camp of some sorts. Then Sophie gave me some sort of breakfast<em>

"Finally awake eh sleepyhead?" said with a smile

_I replied with a slight chuckle_

"Yeah, it takes a lot outta ya….by the way, I told Sora to stick Kairi"

"! You what!"

"yup, sora to stick with kairi"

_she then gave me a Gibbs slap_

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Can't you see that Hikari loves Sora? Do you have any idea what pain she'll go through?"

_I gave her a look of anger yet at the same time sadness as I gave her a Gibbs slap _

"I go through pain every single day of my life! Ever since Xehanort and Vanitas ruined Ocean Beach! And I will kill them for what they did!"

_then kieth, soma, and the sailor scouts came out from the tents having a feeling of sympathy as well as sophie_

"we- didn't know that he did that to you"

"well, get over it serena. that's what happens when someone more evil and powerful comes to the neighborhood"

* * *

><p>Me: ok, this is the part to where I'm stuck<p>

Artemis: *snicker* man, you suck big time

Me: SHUT UP!

Cyclone: hey, be nice to her!

Me: hmph

Sophie: umm, I see you guys have some issues, so we'll just go *said as they left*

* * *

><p>Me: what will happen next? It's anyone's guess really….see the next episode of <em><strong>Kingdom Hearts: The Ultimate Adventure<strong>_


	15. Chapter 13: the land of Equestria

**(Taios'**_** P.O.V)**_

_as they continued to feel somewhat sorry for me_

"where're you going?" ask kieth

"I need to take a walk, I'll be right back. If I'm not back for 30 minutes, I might be in a battle or something"

_I walked away in silence and sat on a fallen tree._

"vanitas, someday, you will pay for your crimes, I vow to destroy you to avenge the trillions of lives you've killed"

_Then, for some unknown reason, I was engulfed in a blinding light. Afterwards, it was pure white, nothing but white. _

_where am i? why am i here?  
><em>

_Then a voice was booming in my mind_

"_young keyblade wielder….i have a task for you"_

"who are you! Where are you? Show yourself!"

"… _I have many names, but I'm a servant to master clockwork; the keeper of time and space_"

"!... What do you want?"

"_I am giving you a task to guard a young man named __Lance Greenfield__ also known as Girokon for a certain amount of days. He is important to his wife and children. This will not effect your timeline in weyard"  
><em>

"why me and 'whom' am I guarding against?"

"_the masked boy you know quite well, and because if you don't, the dimention he is staying in will _cease to exist"__

"!… I see...what world am I going to?"

"_The world of Equestria; a place where most mortals chose their afterlife to live in, during the rapture. However, upon arrival, your form will change_-"

"I'm aware of the laws of certain worlds, I can handle it no problem"

"_very well…i will send you when you close your eyes_"

_then as another blinding light engulfed me, I was on a hill with a village up ahead_

"so this is equestria, huh? Kinda reminds of the show 'my little pony'"

* * *

><p>* EQUESTRIA_ *<p>

* * *

><p><em>as I observed my body; my cloths were the same, but with the exception that I had a mark of my emblem crest and a broken heart on my pants near the end of my ass, a brown tail with my horizon's eclipse keychain wrapped around it, the demon and angel wings from my armor, my hands were replaced by hoofs, and my head had a unicorn horn.<em>

"i look kinda awesome..."

_as i entered and trotted into town, i noticed a maroon coated earth pony with a shaggy light brown mane and short tail and a mark of a pen on a blank sheet of paper while wearing a white wind breaker and what looked to be metal shoes and a mixed light blue pegasus/zebra wearing black clothing and boots heading towards somewhere..._

_maybe one of them can help me find lance...or vanitas_

_as i tried to followed them, i noticed...a dream eater? it was a nightmare handsome pegasus creeping around an alley  
><em>

_i can't just that monster loose! i have to kill it!_

_as i went to the alley, a light yellow pegasus with a mane of pink, with the mark of a butterfly was surrounded by em'! as hand to hand from kh 3d played  
><em>

"what are ya doing? run i'll hold em' off!" said as a guarded her

"...right" said as she ran to get help or something

_as i summoned my keyblade, it was floating in air_

_oh well, beggers can't be choosers_

"TWILIGHT's STORM!"

_it seemed like 5 minutes i fought em', then after i did and dismissed my keyblade, the pegasus came up to me_

"thank you for- saving me" said while acting shy

"*smile* don't sweat it, ^_^ i'm taios, whats your name?"

"...fluttershy..."

"...*smile* it's alright...if my wings scare ya they mean no harm"

_she then gave a sigh of relief, then perked up_ with slight happiness

"if you like, i can help ya with anything ya need to help"

"...well, i'm trying to get food for my friends-"

"ok, lets get em' that"

_as i got the feed and came to her house, i saw a tall-looking dragon. kinda scary, but also cool. i helped her with whatever she needed and went on my way while saying goodbye. as i started to head into ponyville, i saw a flood unversed running away!_

"oh, no ya don't!"

_it seemed like hours as i chased em' in a errie dark forest, but it didn't scare me at all. after i came to this ruined castle, it suddenly got colder, but i killed it_

"brr, it's a bit too cold for my taste's"

"_hmhmhmhm, my, my. i'm curious that you weren't scared of the everfree forest_"

"who there?"

_then a tall blackish-blue looking alicorn with sparkly violet mane with the crest of the moon, and a mark of a nightmare dream eater showed up in violet smoke_

"_besides the bronies you are the first stallion to come to my dominion without being frieghtened_"

"let me guess, yur nightmare moon's dream eater right?"

"_what a clever boy you are. and now, you are going to be my special prize. FOREVER!_"

_i didn't have time to blink as she did freeze me...then, everything went dark, really dark..._

* * *

><p>Me: well? how was that? if ya like it, good for you :3 stay tuned for more action on Kingdom Hearts: the ultimate adventure!<p> 


	16. Chapter 14: the sorrow of a brony

Me: since that was an awsome chapter, i asked beforehand to kickass222urmom if i could crossover with his story

Taios: geeze, why did i have to be sent to equestria and why am i here, let me go!

Artemis: because he wanted to spice the show up a bit

Cyclone: and look, your an intern at infinitestories' new owned company, and your going to keep doing more chapters weither you want to or not

Me: ok, before we start the show, i just wanted to bring up some deleted scenes that i chose not to be in this story, just for laughs

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Training and wayfinders<p>

"here, we made these for you" said aqua

"there wayfinders aren't they?" said taios

"yeah but, how do you know about them?"

"we know quite alot about em'." said Cyclone

"but that DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"

* * *

><p>Ch.6 tokyomoon<p>

"Unn, i really wanna help that guy out, he's so cute!" said serena

" yeah,he looks like my old boyfriend, and i wanna f^ck him up...what?"

"are you that diranged?"

* * *

><p>Me: what? the reason i didn't want that in there is because i tried to keep it good<p>

Taios: *smirk* that's what she said *elbowing artemis*

Artemis: *giggled* Infinitestories doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of kickass222urmom, or thekeeperofkh1 characters execpt his own

* * *

><p>(Taios' P.O.V)<p>

_as it got brighter, i woke up in a strange dimention of sorts. it almost looked like the nightmare castle...but it seemed distorted like i was in a time paradox or something as the nightmare from kingdom hearts 3d played.  
><em>

"ugh, what hit me?"

"i have no idea..." said a voice next to me

_turns out that the pegasus/zebra from last time woke up near me...i thought of something real funny to me  
><em>

"who are you? *smirk* the marketing service?"

"Me? I should be asking you. Who are you? Where are we?"

_damn, there goes my joke. i gave em a bored look_

"hell if i know...my name is taios. i was trying to find this lance greenfield guy and protect em. so what's yur story?"

"...but, i am lance greenfield"

"!" _alright, time ta tell em' my jozh_

"alright, here's the deal. my jozh is to help you against vanitas and the dream eater version of nightmare moon. and before you say anything, my jozh is to prevent that from happening with your help"

" ... Sorry, but.. how do I help?"

"...i don't know, but whatever you have, it'll help"

"Okay?... what are we suppose to do?"

_hmm...this looks like this is a dream..._

"first off, to get out of this dream dimention. then find my frozen body at the place where the mane 6 first defeated nightmare moon-"

_then out of nowhere, familiar monsters showed up as hand to hand from kh 3d played_

"What the..."

"! not these dream eaters again!" said as summoned my keyblade

he then goes into fighting Stance

"Now what?"

_i felt his darkness for some reason_

"*smirk* simple...beat em' till there's no more...and i'd prefer if your darkness comes out and helps"

"What do you mean my darkness?"

"your chaotic strangth dumbass"

"Ah... gotcha"

_he then transforms into an angel simmiliar to my power...but something else...then after what seemed like hours of fighting them_

"...*huff, huff, huff* man, these guys are tougher than last time...and before you say anything, dream eaters invaded ponyville and nearly killed fluttershy"

"! What? We have to get back to Ponyville!"

_after we wandered to look for a way out...we came to a huge door with a giant lock stood in our way_

"now that's a big door"

_Lance trots forward and puts a hoof to it_

"Hmmm, pretty solid to..."

_then an idea cracked open in my head_

"*smirk* i got this

_i then summoned my keyblade, then light surrouned my weapon shooting a beam of energy at the lock, making it open _

"*smirk* you can thank me later...by the way, when you wake up, free me from frozen stasis so i can do my jozh"

_he gave me a confused look_

"Uhh... how do I do that?"

"*smile* the place that the main 6 first defeated nightmare moon...and you'll figure out how to free me...*sturn look* now go...i'll keep the door open until you free me"

_he then Salutes and runs through door. a few minutes later, a bunch of dream eaters and unversed showed up while they didn't do squat, and a hooded figure was walking towards me_

"who are you?"

"hmhmhm, my, my, fisty aren't you boy...enjoying my nightmares and unversed, old friend?" said as he removed his hood

"! SEGAN!" said as xehanort the early days from kh 3d

* * *

><p>Me: let me tell ya who segan is and what he looks like. he's mid to late 20's. has semi-long grey hair and red eyes. he was hired by a mob ganster 7 years ago; hired to kill taios but accidently killed his girlfriend...and now back to our program<p>

* * *

><p>"i'm quite surprised that your still alive after i killed you...but i guess this world is an escapegoat to your freedom of life"<p>

"i didn't die, you killed my girlfriend you sick basterd!"

"*smirk* then i still have my job to do"

_he then went through a dark corridor and left me to fight em'. after i fought em, the area, started to distort...and i fell down back in the old castle. after that i opened my eyes to see lance._

"...thanks...AH CHOO! lets get ta ponyville"

"Let's, I don't even want to think about what could be happening..." Runs out the door, followed by Taios

_as they came to ponyville, some dream eaters were attacking the ponies and bronies_

" *sigh* FIRAGA! *said as i saved both pinky pie and green pegasus* you 2 better get outta here. me and lance will handle this"

"Well fuck..." says lance as he Fights off a few Dream Eaters and saves two small fillies

_a few hours later after the dream eater ordeal..._

"...is anyone alright?"

_Lance then Looks around _

"I think... I don't know if anyone was hurt though"

"a little help here!" says rainbow dash being in pain

"i'm on it...yur gonna be fine...CURAGA! *said as he healed her wounds then smirked* you aught ta be careful rainbow crash, you might get yurself hurt"

"*Snickers* Yeah, Rainbow, I though you told me you were the best..."

_rainbow dash just glares at em'_

"hey, i'm just jokin dash, you don't have ta be that way...names taios, and i'm- well, earth"

"What? What do you mean, your earth?"

_everyone that wasn't a brony just looked at me with curiousity and confusion. then my stomache rumbled_

"i'll tell my life's story at a later time...but right now, i wanna eat somethin"

_as i noticed lance, his stomache was rumbling too_

"What do ya know, I'm starving... We will not go on a quest to find food!"

_**[Or, we could just go down there to that** **cafe?]** _

huh? who said that?

"did you say something?"

"What do you mean? I just said I wanted to go eat"

**_Why are you thinking about... sex at a time like this? _**

_**[Quiet Dawn, I'm enjoying this memory.]**_

ok, i did not just hear someone else's thoughts...could i?

_as they got somethin ta eat and main 6 and some of the bronies including a guy named fredric; princess luna's husband came to lance's house..._

"alright. it all started at the beginning of 2013 in ocean beach california. i was just starting to buy a video game till vanitas, from the kingdom hearts series showed up. i was scared outta my life...then he left...but afterwards my best friend from canada and my cousin that turned out to be my sister showed up, and warned me about old man xehanort and vanitas- " said as i was interupted by a guy named peter

"whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. you said that the earth didn't end?"

"it did end, let me finish...anyway, we all felt this unusual power so we followed it...but when we did...my foster parents came and ordered me to come home...but was murdered in front of me and i couldn't do anything!"

"that's a lot to take in, are you alright?"

"yeah...*sniff* i'm fine..."

_i noticed then noticed more dream eaters and i left lances house...and got sucked in another vortex...again. after a few minutes, i woke up in a ship of some sorts, along with a familiar man and a mysterious woman_

"ah, right on time taios" said the familiar man with a british accent

"...let me guess. your the doctor"

* * *

><p>Me: my god, more cliffhangers<p>

Artemis: so...when's taios gonna see sophie?

Cyclone: he gots a good plan, a really good plan

Doctor who: this is going to be smashing


	17. Chapter 15: the paradox and the darkness

Me: alright now we gotta game plan

The Doctor: and it's only a short time that I'll be in this chapter

Cyclone: hey, at least you'll get to be in there

Taios: huh. Never thought to see you 2 again...

Sophie: well it's been awhile since infinitestories did anything

Me: hey! i've been having writers block for weeks! you don't think i'd be able to write something that fast!

Cyclone: alright, already! infinitestories doesn't own kingdom hearts, doctor who, or naruto. yeah, i said naruto, or any of keeperofkingdomhearts1's characters

the Doctor: now, onwards and upwards ^_^

* * *

><p>(Cyclones P.O.V)<p>

Kohana_)-)

**(snowy forest theme by genesiskeys starts)**

as the light faded from yensids tower, i ended up in a forest of some sorts...but it was frozen solid...like frozen food thats way past freezerburn...

"brr...it's ssooo c-cold out here..."

_**"heh, you have no idea what cold is human from another**_** world****"**

"! w-who's there! sh-show yourself!"

_**"i am the kuubi demon spirit, i'm surprised that you can even hear me...normally i'd let you freeze to death and enjoy it...but i'm running out of time...if there was any in this world to begin**_** with****"**

"wh- what are y-y-you talking ab-about?"

_**"kohana is frozen solid, this isn't normal ice, kid. if you hurry to find my host, i might be able to help**_** you"**

"k-kohana? l-l-like in n-naruto?"

_**"so you know of my host do you? then hurry up**_**_ human_"**

**(snowy forest theme ends)**

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"! now how did you know that?" said with curiosity

the doctor looked like he was in his mid-30's, somewhat wild brown hair, wore a blue stripted suit with a green tie, and brown eyes as it was mentioned in the previous chapter, a brittish accent

"on the universe where i was raised, there's alotta stuff that humans know about...there like gallifrae, only that they think it's fake"

"but that isn't the point here. the doctor has something important to say to you, boy" said the woman

"and...who are you?"

the woman is brunette with pale green eyes. About her early fifties and such, had a regular accent and wore a normal american dress with blue geans...and black crocks

"i'm lisa, sophies mother"

"!...your her earth mom..."

"...earth mom? are you saying that sophie isn't my daughter?"

"no...she was born on radient garden"

"anywho. lets get down to buisness shall we? your old friends are in danger in a world called kohana"

"...the naruto world...alright doc...take me there...but i have one question...where. is. he?...where is xehanort...and vanitas..."

"i honesty don't know. they are beyond the abstract plain"

* * *

><p>(Artemis' P.O.V)<p>

_as we got to the next world we came to a village it was almost solid ice, with the buildings still intact, but frozen...then i get this hunch that i've seen this place before..._

"artemis...do you know where we are?" asked kosha

"...i'm just guessing...but ...i feel like this place is kohana or something"

"like in naruto?...but can't possibly be it. i mean look! it's FROZEN!"

"...something must've happened here that caused it to be like that" said sophie

"your right about one thing though...despite the cold...something feels wrong...wrong than its normally been-"

(night of fate kh1 played)

_then outta nowhere unversed and a tall black Alicorn with a moon symbol in the front and a dream eater symbol near it's flank showed up...but something was different about them...they had a broken hourglass symbol on them_

"HAHAHAHAHA! this will be the most fun i had in ages!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" sophie yelled

"i am pure terror itself...you remind me of the boy that i kept for my prize"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

_i was astonished to see by brother near our area with a look of pure hatered_

"how- how did you escape my imprisonment!?" he then gave a smirk

"a friend of celestia and luna freed me, lance"

"grrrr! no matter boy!-"

"oh would you both just shut up! i've had it OK?! first you go disappearing on us, next this bimbo of an alicorn SHOWS UP! i'm tired of it!" i yelled as everything goes black

* * *

><p>(Cyclones P.O.V)<p>

_as i started wandering the village, i finally caught up to them...but artemis wasn't lookin too good. she attacked the monsters as well as defeating a tall black alicorn...but she started to attack my firends!_

(riku's theme start)

"ARTEMIS STOP, YOU STOPPED EM'!" taios said

* * *

><p>me: Ooo, a clifhanger! ^_^ i always love those things<p> 


	18. Chapter 16: i know you'll be there

Artemis: ... *depressed*

Me: artemis...

Artemis: LEAVE ME ALONE! *leaves and starts sobbing in a closet*

Taios: *depressed while drinking vodka on the couch*

Hikari: i hate this chapter! *cries*

Me: hey, don't blame me for this, it builds character. plus i'm paying for you guys to act your parts

Sophie: but that still doesn't make it any more painful than it already is! *starts crying and goes to the same closet*

ME: *looks at the readers* i only own Taios and cyclone...artemis and the others are owned by thekeeperofkh1...on with the show i guess... by the way, sorry i haven't been working on this story for so long...my-...grandpa...passed away recently and a couple months back my dad was both crazy and being an ass so my mom devorced him...i've been real suffering if it wasn't for my girlfriend keeping me sane...but to make up for it, it's gonna be super long and in 3rd person. So, enjoy this touching chapter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter: 16 i know you'll be there<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(3rd Person POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>after artemis attacked taios with darkness, she ended up attacking sophie which made her block the mad gal. afterwards she was in so much pain; trying to resist the darkness but to no avail<em>

"Grahhhhhhhhhhh!" said as artemis was in pain as her own darkness tried to turn her more

_just then, a familiar friend of taios showed up just in the nick of time as she stopped_

"Artemis!"

"Cyclone, what are you doing here?" asked Taios

"I was sent here." Cyclone answered as he dodged Artemis's attack.

"yeah, but by who-"

"Look you two can have your reunion later! Right now we need to focus on helping Artemis!" yelled Sophie

"And how do you suppose we do that?!" Cyclone asked glaring at her

"We fight." said kosha

"Damn it! Kosha keep Artemis away from the villagers!"

_as sophie was about to go after her taios grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him and the pissed looking Cyclone._

"Are you crazy?!" said taios

"We could kill her!"

"First off, I'm not crazy." said as sophie glared at Taios

"And second-...How much are you willing to give up to save her Cyclone?" said as she made a glare that made him recoil back to a wall

"Wh-what kind of a question his that?!" said as he glared at her while he looked at the ground

"It's question you should always ask yourself when someone you care about is suffering. Artemis is going to lose her heart if we don't help her because if darkness takes her over you may well go ahead say she is dead already."

_as she looked towards the direction Artemis, she then summoned Darkness again and sohpie's wings of Darkness grew from her back to make her fly_

"Artemis is my friend and I'll be damned if I let her become a pawn in Xehanort's plans!"

* * *

><p><em>as she flew around kohana, she found her, but when she did, artemis looked corrupted and dangerous <em>(think of a succubus mixed with a demon and a vampire, and you'll get the point) _pinned poor little kosha down, but luckily she lured her away from him, and comfort him like a mom does to a baby child_

"So-phie…?"

"Shhh it's okay. You need to rest."

_as Sophie looked at artemis, she roared at her with darkness flowing from her, this time she was ready for it_

"Artemis, I'm sorry it has to be this way but I made a promise that you wouldn't fall to darkness and I intend to keep it."

"HRRRAAAAGGHHHH!"

_Artemis ran strait towards sophie and tried to slash at her with her claws, but quickly dodged only to receive a small scratch on her arm. Then she kicked her face and summoned my dark wings and tried to pin her to the ground but she easily dodged the feathers and then disappeared, but she wasn't gone. sophie then looked around trying to sense her, but nothing registered. Then a fire filled pain grew upon her shoulder. she cried out in pain and fell to ground feeling bruises already forming onto her body. Sophie tried to get up but already Artemis's darkness had her paralyzed and pinned to the ground. she heard a laughing growl sound throughout the area and Artemis materialized and looked at her with a sneering smirk. she again struggled to get away but artemis' darkness wasn't going to give up_

"Artemis, I know this isn't you."

_she only laughed as she slowly creeped toward Sophie_

"Just try to fight it. you can't beat my power!"

"Think of Taios and Cyclone. They wouldn't want you to be this way."

"Screw them! my brother was always useless in the past. but as for cyclone; i intend to rape him, then murder him to watch his body burst in blood!"

"please...think of cyclone-"

_Her claw rose and her nails grew extremely long ready to take away her heart. she closed her eyes and hoped her words would reach through, but I instead heard a pained roar sound through out the area and a pair of arms help her up to sophie's feet. I looked up to see Taios attacking artemis with tears od sadness and regret._

"T-Taios." shocked to see him as he looked away

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm just sorry for everything." he said in a depressed tone

_she then looked at him and drew him into a friendly hug_

"You have nothing to be sorry about...Alright ready to get your sister back?!" said as she punched him on the arm and smirked which made Taios smile

"And you...Ready to get your girlfriend back?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

_sophie then smirked and immediately was his side with keyblade in hand holding back Artemis's attack that was only inches away from Cyclone's face._

"Yo Cyclone, Taios keep light on your toes and give it everything you got otherwise she'll be lost."

_They both nodded and Artemis roared and tried to slash at her legs with her other claw, but she jumped over her then tried to slash at her but she disappeared into darkness and sent these tentacle things in her place to hold sophie against her will. Then Artemis came out of nowhere and kicked her face. After that her tentacles sent her flying into the air and artemis kicked her stomach and sent her to the ground causing sophie to spit up blood. she groaned but then realized something was on top of her and that something was Artemis who had her claw near heart again. she looked into her eyes and felt an emotion she never thought she'd feel so much at once._

_Fear._

_she was afraid to kill her and Artemis knew it. she wanted to scream, but sophie was to paralyzed by fear to do anything about then sent her claw back, ready to deliver the growled at her and then sent her claw forward, but before the blow ever came, both Taios and Cyclone's keyblades pierced right through Artemis's chest and her darkness cracked like a broken mirror then faded into fell quickly but Cyclone had caught her and held her in his arms already having tears staining his looked down trying to fight the tears, but they had still fallen._

"I'm so sorry!" said as taios cried

"It's not your fault." said as she whispered and they all looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"All of you saved me from falling into Xehanort's plot and now I feel so peaceful."

"But we -"

_Artemis shook her head telling him to stop looked at the ground and let his tears fall onto his knees. Artemis looked at sophie and beckoned her to come closer._

"So-phie." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could you sing to me one last time?" said as sophie sniffed and nodded her head.

_Cyclone placed her head upon sophie's lap and immedieatly she closed her eyes to listen._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(meadow song- Hunger games)<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the meadow, under the willow<br>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes<br>And when you awake, the sun will rise._

* * *

><p><em>Artemis began to fade.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Here it's safe, here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard you from harm  
>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you._

* * *

><p><em>She stopped breathing.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the meadow, hidden far away<br>A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

* * *

><p><em>sophie's tears painted her face they fell.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Here it's safe, here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you._

* * *

><p><em>And then she was gone. they all cried silently for a moment not even daring each other to look at one another. Then sophies tears began to fall less and less and Taios rose from the ground and began to walk and sohpie looked after him and got up along with Cyclone.<em>

Please don't follow me." He whispered.

"But we need to stick together Taios." Cyclone argued, but Taios shook his head.

"But why not?" asked hikari

"I just….when I really need you guys, I know you'll be there."

_As soon as he finished his sentence a keyhole appeared and Taios without another word summoned his key blade and sealed the lock. But without realizing it time and space would change from this sealing._

* * *

><p>Taios: *drinking vodka* this is the most depressing chapter ever<p>

Me: i know it's bad now, but i have a surpise at the end

Hikari: really? what is it?

Me: ah-ah-ah! spoilers :3

* * *

><p>Me: what will happen now, now that artemis is gone? where and when is taios going? and finally, will it get any more depressing and epic? find out next time, on <strong><em>KH: The Ultimate Adventure!<em>**


	19. Authors Notes

Me: guys i'm really sorry for not postin up a new chapter yet, i've been kinda busy with my GED testing so i can get to college and all that shit, but i'll do it don't ya worry ya none :) i'll get it posted as soon as a friend of mine posts a comic of a newer crossover i'm gonna do soon, so keep hopin, and keep readin :3


	20. Ch17 hollow bastion part 1point1

Me: finally! This is the moment I've been waiting for! The newest chapter where taios gets to do something! ^_^

Taios: and just after you said that it was getting old *smirk*

Me: look, it's been awhile, my friend on deviantart was busy with schoolwork, and I couldn't find anything to do at that time!

Sophie: well, no offense, but taios does have a point. You need to have other hobbies

Me: once I get Final Cut Pro and photoshop I CAN do something...anyways, Mori is owned by Dark-Momento-Mori on deviantart. I only own taios and my own characters. Now on with the show ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 hollow bastion part 1<p>

* * *

><p>We start off with a keyblade portal opening in the falls of hollow bastion; formally known as Radiant Garden in the past. Taios had a guilt that he just couldn't let go. He had murdered his own sister due to Artemis loosing her mind, and almost falling into darkness...<p>

"...I'm sorry...Sophie, Hikari, and my best friends...I let you all down" said as he said it in a depressed tone

He then shook it off and decided to look around the place; since its been ten years since the last time he was here...but something was off about this world...it's temporal axis was a tad off...

"Well, might as well look- ! Not these guys again!" Said as paradox beasts suddenly appeared out of nowhere

This time, the paradox beasts were different, they looked like...kangaroo's? Well, minus one leg, stomach, had a flood unversed face, red x eyes, claws on their arms, a tattoo connecting the chest and the leg, and lastly a tattoo-like tail. What taios knew about em' is that they consume time, so he summoned horizons eclipse and used dark drive since its technically dark aura on steroids. After the fight...

"Shit, I gotta stop this before this place is erased from existence!" Said as he ran to the entrance gate with a serious and determined look

* * *

><p>It took him a little while to get there, but he managed to get there. But before he could try to get to the door leading inside, he was surrounded by the kangaroo type paradox beasts again. He fought as many as he could which ended up being surrounded again. As he blocked a attack he quickly slashed at it<p>

"Gah, these things don't give up!"

Then out of nowhere a teen girl showed up and quickly defeated some with what seemed to be a weapon that looked similar to Riku's soul eater sword, but it looked more like a wing. The girl was almost as tall as him. She had taios' hair but a bit darker, brown eyes, wore a black zippered sleeveless undershirt, violet sleeveless top with 2 pink stripes near the upper and lower part of the top, blue jeans, and blue and black shoes

"Would you like some help with these guys?"

Without a word, both taios and the teen fought the waves of paradox beasts. After taios shot at the last paradox beast he walked past the teen focused on his mission...but stopped in his tracks

"?"

(This girl helped you out. The least you can do is tell her your name...)

He then turned around to face the teen and simply said

"Taios, what's yours?" Said with a warm smile

This confused her. At first she didn't know what he was talking about

"My what?-..."

Then it clicked in her mind as she knew what he was talking about

"Oh names! I'm Mori"

* * *

><p>Me: there...done with part one ^_^<p>

Taios: man, this is really good!

Artemis: it's even more detailed than before! You are awesome fin ^_^

Me: *smirk* Ooo, calling me by my nickname eh? Heh, I love it ^_^

* * *

><p>Me: now that taios has met Mori, what interesting events will transpire? Why is hollow bastions temporal axis off, and why are the paradox beasts infecting it? Find out next time on kingdom hearts: the ultimate adventure ^_^<p> 


	21. Authors Notes2

to you readers who have read my story, i thank you for favoring it. i'm gonna put this story on hiatus for now, due to working on newer stories. for now, it'll take a lot longer to post up newer chapters, so enjoy my other stories for now :)


End file.
